Broken
by Umbra viridis -tco
Summary: Historie pewnych miłości, historie nieszczęść, nienawiści i żalu...O tym, że nawet najpotężniejszą rodzinę na świecie można złamać...zaczęte 15 III 2006. Prace nad rozdziałem IV w toku.
1. Prolog

_Du musst herrschen und gewinnen_

_Oder dienen und verlieren,_

_Leiden oder triumphieren_

_Amoss oder Hammer sein_

_Musisz wygrać i panować_

_Albo przegrać, w nędzy żyć,_

_Cierpieć albo triumfować_

_Młotem lub kowadłem być_

_ Goethe**  
**_

_**Prolog...**_

Pierwotnie tej historii nie miało być dane ujrzenie światła dziennego.

To była właściwie jedyna rzecz, jakiej chciał...mógł chcieć Goku w zamian za swoje zasługi...

Toriyama-san dotrzymał słowa, ale jeśli chodzi o mnie...

Cóż, wyjawienie grzechów miało być formą kary, wydaje mi się jednak, że to rani tylko Ciebie, nie mam wyjścia...

Wybacz mi Son –kun...

W takich chwilach szczerze żałuję, że jestem Karinem, może gdybym Cię nie znał wyjawienie tego okrutnego epizodu dotyczącego właściwie nas wszystkich nie byłoby takie trudne...

Pora wrócić do początku, ale to nastąpi za chwilę, bo Boski Miszcz w końcu wdrapał się na moją wieżę, też chciał poznać tę historię od wewnątrz.

-Miło, że znowu się spotykamy-rzekł.

-Szkoda tylko, że w takich okolicznościach...-odparłem.

-Czy to naprawdę konieczne...-westchnął.

-Rou Dai Kaioshin uważa, że tak, bo to oczyści go z zarzutów...

-Fakt, ale mimo wszystko nie uważam, żeby to było warte tego, aby musiał od nowa to przeżywać i na Kami-samę udostępniać innym...

-Chyba i tak nie do końca zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, z drugiej strony to, że nie mówi nie jest równoznaczne z tym, że nie rozumie... Masz jakieś wnioski, jeżeli chodzi o ten cały dramat?

Starzec zamyślił się na chwilę.

-Przed użyciem zapoznaj się z ulotką, bądź skonsultuj się z lekarzem lub farmaceutą...

-No wiesz?! Okazałbyś mu chociaż trochę szacunku, który mu się należy!

-Nie uważasz, że to przez te leki? Gdyby nie to, wszystko potoczyłoby się normalnie...

Pokręciłem stanowczo głową.

-To tylko przyspieszyło to, co było nieuniknione.

-Nie rozumiem.

-Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie brak jakiegokolwiek szacunku do niego jako do równego człowieka stanowił główny problem, gdyby nie to, nie byłoby mowy o ciągu dalszym, bo nie było by początku...

-Bardzo możliwe, że masz rację, wtedy ten drugi nie miałby się o co zaczepić...Cholera, gdybym wiedział, gdybym mu wtedy uwierzył...

-Cóż, czasu nie cofniesz, ale myślę, że to czy uwierzyłbyś wtedy, czy nie, nie miałoby większego znaczenia, w końcu...

-Pomimo tego czuję się za to współodpowiedzialny.

-Wszyscy jesteśmy...-westchnąłem i zasmuciłem się jeszcze bardziej.

-Aby obliczyć IQ tłumu, trzeba IQ najgłupszego z osobników podzielić przez ilość znajdujących się w owym tłumie osób, czyli innymi słowy w ilości ślepota, jak to jest, że było nas tylu, a nikt nic nie zauważył?

-Już mówiłem. Dlatego, że nikt nigdy nie traktował go poważnie.

-Wiesz, to, na czym to się na początku skończyło nie było końcem...

-To był początek końca. –dodałem.


	2. 1 Wielka ucieczka

1

Wielka ucieczka

-Już dawno nie widziałem takiej rozradowanej gęby Goku-uśmiechnął się Piccolo.

Istotnie, Goku czuł w głębi serca radość: znalazł dobry powód. Większą część jego emocji zajmował jednak wstyd-znowu uciekał...

Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Saiyan doszedł do wniosku, że tak będzie jednak najlepiej. Był tylko ciężarem. Żona najwyraźniej miała go dość, dawała mu to do zrozumienia niemal na każdym kroku, najwidoczniej odzwyczaiła się od niego, ale cóż -mógł winić za to jedynie siebie. Gdyby nie opuścił ich wszystkich wtedy na te siedem lat...

W sercu Gohana wciąż było wiele żalu, Kakarotto widział to, choć zdawałoby się, iż jego pierworodny syn idealnie to ukrywał.

Zaś Goten najnormalniej na świecie się go wstydził. Tak jak wszyscy...

Tak, oni odzwyczaili się od niego, przeszkadzał im.

Gohan był poważnym człowiekiem, miał już własną rodzinę, wszyscy byli dojrzali, a on był „tylko" sobą. Niezmiennie. Po prostu dużym dzieckiem z kupą mięśni zamiast mózgu. –tak często go określano, gdy zdawało się, że nie słyszał. Bolało go to, ale teraz przyznał im rację.

Nawet Vegeta miał go dosyć, odechciało mu się treningu z nim. Goku go wkurzał.

Idealnie sprawdzał się w roli obrońcy wszechświata, natomiast jako członek rodziny był irytujący...

Nie widzieli go tyle czasu, z pewnością czuli się przy nim niezręcznie.

Nie pasował tam, do tej złotej klatki.

Był jak z innego świata. Kierował się innymi wartościami, miał inne cele. Zagubiony i niepewny niczym fragment z nie pasującej nigdzie układanki.

Goku westchnął zmęczony własnymi, zasmucającymi myślami.

Pamiętał te cudowne czasy...Kiedyś, chociaż bywał w różnych miejscach, zawsze czuł się jak w domu, czuł się kochany przez przyjaciół, akceptowany...

A teraz, gdziekolwiek by nie był, czuł się bezdomny, a już najbardziej w najbliższym otoczeniu...

Dlaczego tak się stało? Nie rozumiał tego. Przecież on nie chciał wyrządzić nikomu żadnej krzywdy.

Nikt go nie potrzebował. Nikt nie rozumiał.

Nie chciał wiele od życia.

A może jednak chciał zbyt wiele...?

Gdyby umiał opisać to, co było w jego sercu powiedziałby, że była to pustka. Ziejąca nicością dziura, której chyba już nic nie było w stanie zapełnić. A może była jeszcze jakaś szansa na cokolwiek?

Nie miał pojęcia.

Poza tym, nie czuł się też wolny. Gotena nie było przez całe dnie. Był sam ze swoją żoną, a Chi Chi czasem bywała nieobliczalna, chwilami nie miał już na nią siły. Kochał ją, ale „nie w ten sposób". Tego nie mogła znieść. Goku nigdy nie ciągnęło do szeroko pojętej zmysłowości. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką namiętnie kochał była walka...

W ogóle ciągle słyszał, że był „inny", a przecież jego rodzina chciała żyć „normalnie".

Dlaczego jednak nie byli w stanie zaakceptować go takim, jakim był?

Odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę. Nie czuł w pobliżu żadnej znajomej ki.

Czyli nikt nie zatrzymywał go przed odejściem. Im wszystkim było to jak najbardziej obojętne.

Ale tak będzie najlepiej.

Zapomną i będą żyć bez niego. Szczęśliwsi.

Saiyan uśmiechnął się lekko, choć był to mimo wszystko wymuszony uśmiech. Zawsze stawiał na pierwszym miejscu dobro innych. Myśl, że jego ukochanym osobom będzie się żyło o wiele lepiej była iskierką życia w jego sercu.

-Kocham was...to...to dlatego...-wyszeptał.

Próbował oczyścić swój umysł, skupić się na czekającym go treningu, ale jakoś nie mógł.

Tysiące kilometrów wcześniej przed matą Tenkaichi Budokai stała mała, czarnowłosa dziewczynka. Wpatrywała się swoimi czarnymi, szklistymi oczami tępo w bezkresne niebo, w tę przestrzeń, w którą kilka minut wcześniej odleciał jej dziadek.

„Kocham cię, będę taka jak ty, obiecuję...tylko...wróć..." –pomyślała.

Zacisnęła piąstki i wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze, po czym skupiła swój przerażony wzrok na zdziwionym ojcu. Nie rozumiała tej sytuacji.

-Czy on nas nie chce? Dlatego to zrobił? Ale wróci, prawda? Wszystko będzie bez zmian, tak? –zwróciła się do ojca w nadziei, że potwierdzi jej ostatnie słowa.

Gohan nie odpowiadał. Powoli wzbierała się w nim wściekłość. To był o jeden raz za dużo.

-Tatusiu, dziadziuś wróci, powiedz mi, że on wróci! Tak nie można! –Krzyczała coraz głośniej.

W końcu rozpłakała się i rzuciła w bezpieczne ramiona pół Saiyana. Trzęsła się i co chwile kręciła głową w niedowierzaniu. Gohan głaskał ją po głowie i próbował za wszelką cenę uspokoić. Gdy po kilkunastu minutach zmęczona Pan usnęła, mężczyzna spojrzał w górę i wyszeptał:

-Zepsułeś dzieciństwo mnie, Gotenowi, życie matce, ale jej ci nie wybaczę sukinsynie, nie zapomnę ci tego...

Videl podeszła do męża i objęła go ramieniem.

-Nie myśl o nim. Nie warto. –powiedziała z czułością.

Kobieta nie czuła nigdy żadnej awersji do teścia. Był przemiłym człowiekiem, ale teraz zachował się niewyobrażalnie egoistycznie. Nie mogła tego ścierpieć.

Rozjuszony Goten poleciał z nieprzytomną matką do domu. Książe Saiyan opierał się o ścianę z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej. Na jego twarzy gościł ten sam co zwykle uśmieszek. Znał niektóre motywy postępowania młodszego Saiyana, ale to mu nie wystarczyło. Musiał wiedzieć wszystko. Cieszył się na myśl o jakimś zajęciu. Wbrew wszelakim pozorom rozgryzienie umysłu Kakarotto nie było rzeczą prostą.

Bulma westchnęła i pokręciła głową.

-Ja go nigdy nie pojmowałam, wiesz? –zwróciła się do swojego partnera. –Za cholerę –dorzuciła.

Saiyan podszedł do niej i poklepał ją po ramieniu.

-Z kretynami jest tak samo jak z kobietami. Jeśli ktoś powiedział, że rozumie, to był gejem albo kretynem, to jest niemal niemożliwe. Heh, ale próbuj dalej, kobieto...-zaśmiał się.

-Czy mam ci wydrapać swoje imię na czole? Swoją drogą, jeśli to niewykonalne, to nad czym ty tak przegrzewasz w tej chwili własny mózg? Przecież widzę po twojej twarzy, że zawzięcie nad czymś myślisz...

-Bo widzisz, ja będę tym pierwszym...

Bulma przybrała wyraz twarzy mówiący prześmiewczo „no nie wiem", zawołała Trunksa i Brę, po czym cała trójka odleciała samolotem do domu, w końcu właściwie nie mieli już czego oglądać...

Następnego ranka Chi Chi obudziła się z płytkiego snu. Ósma rano. Spała zaledwie cztery godziny. Pół nocy spędziła na płakaniu z bezsilności we własnej, pustej już sypialni. Co znowu zrobiła nie tak, że ją zostawił? Dlaczego jej to robił? Dlaczego jej życie było takie bezwartościowe?

Tak, jej życie było zupełnie nie takie, jakie sobie zaplanowała, a więc bezwartościowe. Była kiedyś księżniczką, wybrała sobie wspaniałego męża, miała mieć z nim dzieci i żyć długo i szczęśliwie...

Goku na pierwszym miejscu stawiał jednak „dobro ogółu" zamiast rodziny, a już na pewno zamiast niej. Jej ukochany Gohanek pomimo niesubordynacji w dzieciństwie wyrósł na wspaniałego naukowca, ale założył własną rodzinę. Chociaż mieszkali niemal obok siebie-rzadko ją odwiedzał.

Goten był bardzo podobny do ojca. Wszędzie było go pełno i był pełen energii. Niestety ową energię zużywał w niekoniecznie właściwy sposób. Nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na szkołę, miał podejrzanych znajomych, czasami nawet ją traktował jak powietrze. W domu tylko nocował, i to nie zawsze.

Znów miała zostać sama. Wstać, gotować, sprzątać ,prać, jeszcze raz gotować i iść spać. Do tego cały czas robić dobrą minę do złej gry i udawać, że wszystko było w porządku. Ale nie było: Od długiego czasu trzymała się na nogach tylko z pomocą środków psychotropowych, na które zresztą zaczynało brakować pieniędzy. Teraz musiała znów zwiększyć dawki. Czuła się ledwie żywa i tępa. Wydawało jej się również, że coś z nią było nie tak, ale nie wiedziała co.

Co było z nią nie tak, że nie potrafiła utrzymać przy sobie męża?

Dlaczego on jej nie kochał?

Dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się w ten sposób?

Wiedziała, że jej winą było to, że nie potrafiła w żaden dobry sposób okazać mu swoich uczuć, może dlatego odszedł, bo się jej bał?

Ale teraz nie było to ważne. Nadszedł nowy dzień, trzeba było ciągnąć to wszystko od nowa. Dzisiaj i do końca jej dni...

To wszystko nie miało żadnego sensu...

Ale, gdyby mogła cofnąć czas, zrobiłaby to samo. Tak bardzo go kochała.

A teraz już go nie ma.

Wstała i spojrzała w lustro. Miała zapuchnięte oczy. Poszła wziąć prysznic. Goten nie mógł jej takiej zobaczyć, jeżeli w ogóle miał zamiar wyjść z własnego pokoju. Pamiętała, w jakim podłym nastroju był wczoraj...

Zeszła do kuchni i wzięła się za gotowanie. Kiedy skończyła, rozłożyła talerze i nałożyła nań porcje jajecznicy.

Trzy talerze. Przyzwyczajenie.

Załkała. Usiadła ciężko na krześle i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Po kilku minutach zebrała całą siłę, która w niej pozostała i rozdzieliła jedzenie pomiędzy ich dwoje, a talerz wstawiła do zlewu. Usiadła ponownie i patrzyła się tępo w stojące naprzeciw niej krzesło. Krzesło, w którym zwykł siedzieć Goku...

Nie mogła zachowywać się w ten sposób. Cały dom był na jej barkach. Musiała być silna.

Tylko...dla kogo?

Goten otworzył zaspane oczy, po czym ponownie je zmrużył. Jego twarz znajdowała się na drodze promieni słonecznych przebijających się przez lekko zasłonięte okno. Zaczynał się piękny dzień.

Piękny?!

„Zajebisty" -pomyślał rozwścieczony chłopak.

-A jeszcze wczoraj o tej porze... –spojrzał w okno i rzucił sam do siebie.

Omiótł wzrokiem cały pokój. Nagle zamarł.

-Kurrr! –końcówkę wypowiadanego przez czarnookiego młodzieńca słowa zagłuszył odgłos małego wybuchu spowodowanego zetknięciem się ki blastu z powierzchnią półki.

Stojąca na niej jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej ramka ze zdjęciem przestała istnieć.

Wszystko to z powodu fotografii, na której rosły, uśmiechnięty mężczyzna obejmował kobietę i młodego chłopaka, a na jego ramionach siedział bezpiecznie malec o równie rozbrajającym uśmiechu, wyglądający jak mały klon swojego protoplasty.

„Nie było żadnego ojca, więc nie będzie żadnych wspomnień" –pomyślał.

Westchnął ciężko i wyszarpał się z poplątanej pościeli. Podszedł do komody i wyciągnął z niej losowo te ubrania, które jako pierwsze dostały się w jego trzęsące się ręce, po czym skierował swoje kroki do łazienki znajdującej się na tym samym piętrze.

Kilkanaście minut później w połowie ubrany z wciąż mokrymi włosami, wpatrywał się w lustro i opierał o umywalkę. Na jego twarzy malował się tak bardzo niepodobny do jego z natury łagodnej osobowości grymas odrazy, niechęci i nienawiści. Wszystkie te emocje skumulowały się w nim do tego stopnia, iż był święcie przekonany, że mógłby rozszarpać dowolną napotkaną chociażby na ulicy osobę tylko dlatego, że się uśmiechała.

Bo taka osoba miała ku temu powód.

A on nie miał.

Wbrew pozorom to właśnie ta ludzka część jego duszy brała w nim wtedy górę.

Wciąż skupiając się na lustrzanym odbiciu chwycił wyciągniętą wcześniej koszulkę, ale coś go tknęło, aby się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć.

Goten odwrócił ubranie i przeczytał napis: „Goten Son".

-Son?! –wydarł się wściekle. –Son?! –powtórzył z jeszcze większą zajadłością w głosie.

Tę koszulkę kilka miesięcy wstecz podarował mu ojciec. Ten cholerny tchórz. Zdrajca.

-Myślał, że łaskę wielką mi robił?! –fuknął i rozerwał materiał.

Odetchnął głęboko, chlapnął sobie na twarz trochę zimnej wody dla uspokojenia i zszedł na dół topless. Z tej całej złości zrobił się piekielnie głodny.

Chi Chi właśnie zaparzyła sobie melisę, gdy dobiegło ją skrzypienie schodów. Czyli jej syn już wstał.

-Witaj mamo! –rzucił i wymusił lekki uśmiech.

-Dzień dobry kochanie. –rozjaśniła się. –Załóż coś na siebie, jeszcze się przeziębisz...

Goten pomyślał, że przeziębienie się byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na szkołę, a w tym stanie stanowił zagrożenie dla innych. Do końca wakacji zostały jeszcze tylko dwa tygodnie...

Zastanowił się jeszcze raz i zrezygnował. Jeszcze bardziej nie chciał być uziemiony w domu.

-Nic mi nie będzie. A ty? Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Trochę ci lepiej?

-Chyba jestem spokojniejsza...A jak ty sobie radzisz?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i pokręcił głową.

-Jakoś w ogóle sobie nie radzę...-westchnął.

-Poradzimy sobie- powiedziała i posłała synowi uśmiech, który wyglądał bardziej jak grymas bezsilności, niż pocieszający gest.

Ton jej głosu wskazywał na to, że wcale nie była przekonana co do swoich słów.

-Jestem zabójczo głodny przez to wszystko. Zasiądźmy wreszcie do śniadania...-próbował zmienić temat.

-To zupełnie tak, jak twój...ojciec...-urwała.

Upuściła szklankę z wrzątkiem, która stłukła się efektownie na drewnianej podłodze. Kobieta włożyła oparzone dłonie pod strumień lodowatej wody i łkała po cichu stojąc tyłem do własnego syna.

Goten podbiegł do niej i przytulił ją.

-Mamo powinnaś bardziej na siebie uważać... –rzucił i zabrał się za przeszukiwanie domowej apteczki.

W końcu zrezygnowany postawił przed matką cały koszyk z lekami, bo nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, co mogłoby pomóc.

Zamyślony chłopak przyglądał się matce przygotowującej sobie opatrunek.

Ta kobieta była drugą co do siły Ziemianką, dokonywała cudów każdego dnia prowadząc dom, w którym mieszkało tylu Saiyan. Poświęciła swoje niemal idealne życie dla rodziny. To ona uczyła go walczyć, opatrywała wszystkie jego rany, ocierała wszystkie dziecięce łzy. Wychowała na dobrego człowieka jego brata. Wychowała też jego, co było nie lada wyzwaniem. I robiła to sama. Utrzymywała cały dom, mając tylko wygraną ojca sprzed wielu lat, a przecież i tamte środki w końcu się kończyły. Odbierała sobie niemal wszystko, by jemu i bratu nigdy niczego nie brakowało...

A teraz była słaba, zniszczona i cierpiąca przez tego imbecyla...

Nienawiść wzbierała w nim coraz bardziej. Chociażby za to, że on „skazał" ją właśnie na to...

-Przepraszam...

-To nie ty powinnaś przepraszać, ale ten głupi ku...

-Goten! –przerwała mu Chi Chi w ostatniej chwili.

-Ale to prawda! To wszystko jego wina! Powinien być tutaj, przy nas!

-Kochanie, tata jest dorosłym człowiekiem i nie możesz...

-To jeszcze niczego nie usprawiedliwia...

-A może to my robiliśmy coś nie tak...

-Rodziny nie rozdziela się na dobrą albo złą! Ją się szanuje, albo nie!

-Goten Son! Uspokój się w tej chwili!

-Żaden Son! Jak wróci, to urwę mu łeb własnymi rękoma i zmienię nazwisko!

-Nie mów tak o własnym ojcu! Nie ty jesteś od oceniania, a bogowie i historia! –Wykrzyknęła i wymierzyła synowi policzek.

-I ty go jeszcze bronisz?! –bezgranicznie rozwścieczony pół Saiyan wydarł się na całe gardło i odepchnął matkę na starą, rozklekotaną kanapę.

Gohan obudził się nagle. Poczuł wzrastającą ki, po chwili jego uszy dobiegły krzyki z domu obok. Videl również obudziła się słysząc hałasy.

-Cholera jasna, co się tam dzieje –wymruczał niewyspany mężczyzna.

Ubrał się szybko i skierował do wyjścia.

-Idę z tobą –oświadczyła kobieta i byle jak zarzuciła na siebie szlafrok.

-Hej, dokąd idziecie? –zawołała Pan, która akurat zeszła ze schodów.

-Poczekaj chwilkę tutaj, zaraz wrócimy. –rzucił Gohan i oboje wyszli.

Dziewczynka przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niedomknięte drzwi, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś.

-Ale ja nie chcę być sama! –wykrzyknęła i wybiegła za rodzicami.

Gohan otworzył drzwi, stanął w wejściu i spróbował rozeznać się jakoś w sytuacji.

Matka płakała, a Goten dyszał ciężko i najwidoczniej próbował się uspokoić, choć z miernym skutkiem. Roztaczał szaleńcze, nienawistne spojrzenie po domu. Brat był dobrym, ale strasznie porywczym chłopakiem, znał go dobrze, w końcu wychowywał go razem z Chi Chi przez kilka lat i wiedział, jak go uspokoić. Starszy Son obawiał się jednak, że tym razem może to być o wiele trudniejsze, niż zazwyczaj. W końcu Goten był wyczulony na punkcie ojca...

-Goten...

Cisza. Młodszy z braci zacisnął pięści i wbił wzrok w podłogę.

-Goten, o co chodzi...?

-Dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi –wycedził przez zęby po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

„Będzie ciężko" –pomyślał mężczyzna.

Goten przeniósł spojrzenie na skupioną twarz brata.

-To ten pieprzony egoista. Zobacz co on narobił!

Starszy Son doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment, na zwrócenie bratu uwagi za słownictwo, jakim ten się posługiwał i zaczął na spokojnie:

-Goten, ojciec...

-Jaki ojciec?! Ja nie mam żadnego ojca! To zwykły dupek! Wyobrażał sobie, że rodzina to zabawka, którą można odstawić, kiedy się znudzi! Albo może odskocznia od skopywania tyłków złym kolesiom? Wakacje?! Skoro ratował świat, to już nie musi brać odpowiedzialności za nas, zachowywać się, jak na dorosłego człowieka przystało? Do ciężkiej cholery on ma trzydzieści osiem lat! Wolał siedem lat siedzieć w zaświatach, niż wrócić tutaj! To kompletny kretyn i palant, i ty braciszku bardzo dobrze o tym wiesz. Nawet nie próbuj go bronić...

Niezauważona przez nikogo Pan stała już od pewnego czasu w progu i usłyszała niepochlebną wypowiedź wujka Gotena dotyczącą dziadka, będącego jej największym dziecięcym idolem.

-To nieprawda! –rozpłakała się dziewczynka. –Nie wolno tak mówić! To nie tak! Tak nie wolno!

Goten spojrzał na swoją bratanicę. Wiedział, że jest za mała, żeby to zrozumieć, ale ktoś w końcu musiał jej to powiedzieć.

-Przykro mi Pan, ale taka jest prawda...

-Goten, ona ma dopiero cztery lata, nie ma takiej potrzeby, aby ją w to mieszać.- Videl ucięła krótko.

-Nie ma?! To w takim razie moja kochana Videl, idźcie obie do domku i zacznijcie się modlić o to, aby twój teść nigdy tutaj nie wrócił, bo będzie to ostatnia rzecz jaką zrobi, jeśli się na to zdecyduje... –wysyczał.

-Tato... –wyszeptała mała, w nadziei, że ojciec obroni dziadka.

Gohan uznał, że to zaszło już trochę za daleko. Zaczynało się robić niebezpiecznie.

-Videl, zabierz stąd Pan i matkę. Czekaj na mnie w domu, sam to załatwię. –oznajmił tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Młoda kobieta kiwnęła głową, rozkazała córce wrócić do domu, a sama zajęła się roztrzęsioną teściową.

Mężczyźni poczekali, aż dom będzie pusty.

-To, co się teraz dzieje, to się po prostu cholera nie mieści w głowie. Co to za szajs ja się pytam! Masz jakieś wytłumaczenie na to, o co tu kurde chodzi?

Gohan milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Próbował wymyślić coś sensownego.

-Posłuchaj mnie... To, co ojciec czasem robił też przyprawiało mnie o ból głowy, ale to była jego decyzja, na którą nie mamy wpływu. Nieważne jest czy dobra, czy zła. Ważne, że jego. I nic się z tym nie zrobi, rozumiesz? Po prostu trzeba przejść z tym do porządku dziennego, przyzwyczaić się, zapomnieć. Nie ma sensu niszczyć życia sobie i innym przez własną niechęć, czy też jak u ciebie nienawiść. Głupota i brak odpowiedzialności ojca nie może być końcem świata...

-Tobie łatwiej jest się przystosować. Tak często cię opuszczał, że właściwie jesteś do tego przyzwyczajony. A z tym bólem głowy to żonka ci bizantyjskim sposobem pomogła? Niezły macie oboje sposób na stres, słowo daję...Mojej uwadze nic nie umknie, bo wiesz, zauważyłem też, że jakoś dziwnie chodziła –parsknął wrednym śmiechem.

-Dosyć tego! Nie obrażaj mojej żony! –wściekł się Gohan.

Starszy pół Saiyan przywalił pięścią w twarz średnio przygotowanemu na to bratu, który celowo, aby uzyskać większe zniszczenia w domu osunął się w stronę półek, postrącał swoim ciężarem wszystko, co na nich stało i zatrzymał się dopiero z głową w zlewie.

Goten przekręcił się na plecy, uśmiechnął się przebiegle i wyrwał ze ściany kran, który po chwili z wielką siłą wyrzucił w kierunku głowy brata. Złom minął głowę Gohana o kilka centymetrów i wbił się w ścianę.

Son zadecydował, że jeżeli doszło już do walki, to trzeba przenieść ją na dwór, aby szkody były mniejsze. Uśmiechnął się więc do brata, i przedrzeźniającym gestem ręki wskazał, aby ten kontynuował.

Nastolatek rzucił się na niego z pięściami. Gohan cofał się podczas blokowania średnio celnych ciosów Gotena i w końcu obaj byli przed domem.

Młodszy Saiyan bez chwili wytchnienia posyłał bratu kolejne ciosy, żeby jakoś się rozładować, wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie złe emocje. Podobno każdy sposób dobry.

Gohan bronił się bez większych problemów i tylko czekał, aż atakujący się uspokoi, lub zmęczy. Po kilkunastu minutach pierworodny syn Goku przyszpilił Gotena do ziemi, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.

-I jak, lepiej ci trochę? –uśmiechnął się.

Tamten nic nie odpowiedział, tylko cały czas dyszał ze zmęczenia.

Gdy wielkie emocje opadły, gdy skończył się szał w oczach młodego Saiyana pojawiły się łzy. Czuł wielki wstyd za to, co przed chwilą robił, było mu przykro z powodu własnego idiotycznego zachowania. W jego sercu miejsce nienawiści i złości zajął ból i wielkie poczucie niesprawiedliwości: ojciec go porzucił. To nie było fair.

-Teraz cię puszczę i dam ci spokój, ale obiecaj, że będziesz spokojny...To jak?

Goten tylko westchnął, co drugi Saiyan słusznie odczytał jako zgodę i puścił brata. Chłopak uniósł się na kolana, po chwili wstał.

-Przepraszam, braciszku...za Videl też... –wyszeptał i zaczął intensywnie przyglądać się własnym stopom, które nagle wydały mu się niezwykle interesujące.

-Nie ma i nie było sprawy. Idź się położyć, widzę, że już na nic nie masz siły. –rzucił weselej na odchodne i skierował swoje kroki w kierunku własnego domu.

Videl siedziała przy kuchennym stole jakby nieobecna, zamyślona. Z tego stanu wyrwał ją odgłos skrzypiących lekko drzwi. Kobieta aż podskoczyła.

-To tylko ja kochanie...-uśmiechnął się.

-Boże, ale mnie wystraszyłeś...

Gohan posłał żonie przymilny Sonowski uśmiech.

-Sorki, nie chciałem.

Videl uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową. Potem zajęła się sprawdzaniem, w jakim stanie zdrowotnym wrócił jej mąż.

-Ale ty jesteś pokrwawiony! Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś stosował takie metody, co się tam działo? Polecieć po senzu? Dzwonić po lekarza? –Wyrzuciła jednym tchem wysoce zaniepokojona kobieta.

-Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest, to tylko drobne zadrapania. A brat musiał się wyładować, to tyle...

Westchnęła.

-Co z Pan i z mamą?

-Obie wypiły zioła uspakajające i śpią...

-A, to w porządku.

-Gohan, a jak ty się z tym wszystkim czujesz?

-Wiesz...-przysiadł obok niej na krześle i oparł głowę na dłoniach –trudno mi to jednoznacznie określić...Na pewno jestem rozczarowany i mam żal do ojca, ale przecież niczego mu nie zabronię, nie? W ogóle mam do niego jakiś dziwny, ambiwalentny stosunek...-przerwał na dłuższą chwilę.

Kontynuował:

-Uważam, że to było nie fair wobec Pan, bo to już nie chodzi o mnie – w sumie się przyzwyczaiłem, ale ona...sama widzisz jak źle to znosi. Tym raz miarka się przebrała, to wszystko zaszło za daleko...Nawet...Nawet, gdybym chciał mu wybaczyć, nie byłbym w stanie...

-A chcesz...?

-Nie wiem...nie wiem...Jedyną, rzeczą, którą wiem jest to, że nie chcę go widzieć... Nie mam pojęcia, co będę czuł za kilka lat, ale na dzień dzisiejszy nie chcę go widzieć nigdy więcej... –wyrzucił w końcu z siebie i posmutniał.

Videl podeszła do męża i przytuliła się do niego z całej siły, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i posłała najcieplejszy uśmiech, jaki tylko była w stanie z siebie wykrzesać.

Son odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-Będzie dobrze, poradzimy sobie, zobaczysz... –wyszeptała gładząc przy okazji dłonią po jego twarzy.

Siedzieli przez chwilę przytuleni do siebie.

-Wiesz co? –odezwał się Gohan.

-Co?

-Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham...-uśmiechnął się.

-Masz rację. Nie wiem, powiedz mi jak bardzo. –zaśmiała się lekko.

-Jak cholera... –roześmiał się.

-Nawzajem. –uśmiechnęła się głupkowato.

-Idę wziąć prysznic, bo już widzę jak cię wkurza ta cała krew...-rzucił i poszedł do łazienki.

Kobieta wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia i wzięła łyk kawy. Zimna.

Cały czas zastanawiała się nad wczorajszym wydarzeniem. Pomyślała, że tak właściwie ojciec Gohana nie mógł zostawić wszystkiego ot, z powodu zwykłego kaprysu...

Może w jego domu działo się coś złego? Może to przez jego żonę? Cóż, Gohan raczej nie pozwalał źle mówić o jego matce...

Ale ona jakoś za nią nie przepadała, nie wiedziała dlaczego. Kobieta wydawała jej się zimna, i zbyt zaborcza, podejrzliwa, ale to przecież jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy...

A poza tym pomimo tego, że darzyła teścia dużą sympatią, musiała przyznać, iż często zachowywał się jak dziecko, nierozważnie i równie dobrze mógł zrobić sobie 'długi weekend', co wcale by jej nie zdziwiło.

Była mimo wszystko poirytowana. Oboje mieli poukładane, spokojne życie: Gohan był profesorem na najlepszym uniwersytecie w kraju, a ona pracowała trochę jako trenerka sztuk walki i wciąż okazjonalnie pomagała policji, głównie zajmowała się domem. Wszystko było niemal idealnie, a tu nagle los postanowił zabrać cegiełkę z samego środka piramidy powodując, że dość spora część jej życia, a dokładniej elementy pod tytułami: „psychika mojego dziecka" i „relacje: 'syn-ojciec' męża" po prostu się rozsypały.

Jej samej bez względu na czas nieobecności złość przeszłaby stosunkowo szybko, ale wiedziała jedno: rodzina nie wybaczy mu tak łatwo. Jeżeli w ogóle wybaczy.

Doszła do wniosku, że jeśli nie wróci maksymalnie w ciągu najbliższych trzech tygodni, nie będzie miał szans.

Co do jednej rzeczy Goten miał częściową rację: jeśli wróci później, to w najlepszym przypadku będzie skończony...

Cóż, nie ma powodu do współczucia, to on sam tego chciał i będzie ponosił tego konsekwencje...

Jednak spora część Videl współczuła.

-Lepiej by było, gdybyś już nigdy nie wrócił, wierz mi...-wyszeptała.

Koniec rozdziału pierwszego

U/A: obiło mi się coś takiego o uszy, że w Bizancjum uważano seks za najlepszy sposób na ból głowy

Background music, czyli ścieżka dźwiękowa do rozdziału:

-DKA- „Marzenia", Evanescence- „My immortal", Linkin Park- „Carousel"…


	3. 2 Niszcząca codzieność

2

Niszcząca codzienność

Goten przewracał się z boku na bok. Nie mógł spać.

Ojciec go zostawił.

Zostawił go ot, dla innego dzieciaka.

Zostawił i jego i matkę.

Czym sobie na to zasłużył?

Myślał nad tym całą noc. Nie znalazł powodu.

Nie zaznał spokoju.

Nie był złym dzieckiem.

Wszyscy mówili, że był taki jak ojciec.

Identyczny.

A więc przesadnie dobry.

Ojciec, ojciec...

Przyłożył sobie poduszkę do twarzy. Przestał oddychać.

Już nikt nigdy nie powie, że jest taki jak on.

Będzie inny.

Będzie robił na przekór.

Tylko komu?

W końcu wszyscy i tak go zostawią, tak, on już ich zna!

Zostanie sam.

SAM.

A więc on zostawi ich pierwszy.

Wszystko się zmieni. Już nic nie będzie tak, jak dawniej.

Przez niego.

Chociaż...

Przecież on i tak był sam...

Kiedyś, gdy przyszedł do ojca zapytać się o dziewczyny, nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć.

Bulma mówiła, że macał.

Idiota.

Jakim cudem on i matka się dobrali?

To jej wina.

Jak można decydować o takich rzeczach w wieku trzynastu lat?

Dlaczego on miał płacić za ich błędy?

Jakim cudem powstał, jeżeli on jej w ogóle nie kochał?!

Zresztą, on się na ten świat nie prosił.

Wcale.

Zmęczony myśleniem usnął. Spał krótko i niespokojnie.

Chmury leniwie posuwały się razem z wiatrem po czystym, błękitnym niebie.

Bulma wpatrywała się w owe niebo wyraźnie zamyślona. Od tamtego dnia minęły dwa miesiące. Jej co prawda nie sprawiało to większej różnicy, przecież widywała się z Goku raz na kilka lat, ale z Chichi -jej bardzo dobrą znajomą nie działo się najlepiej. W ogóle w rodzinie Son było ostatnimi czasy niezwykle burzliwie. Gohan, choć z natury był z lekka melancholijny, chodził podenerwowany i smutny za razem, a Videl przez cały czas starała się jak mogła poprawić jego samopoczucie. Pan miewała koszmary i budziła się z krzykiem, przez co wszyscy do tego chodzili niewyspani.

Goten ściął włosy bardzo krótko, przestał o siebie dbać, słuchał jakiejś dziwnej, mrocznej muzyki, był bezczelny, opryskliwy, większość czasu spędzał trenując z Vejitą.

Chichi natomiast zatracała się we własnym smutku, była jakby nieobecna.

Strąciła pył z papierosa.

Źle się działo.

Spojrzała na kanapę. Bra leżała przytulona do ojca. Oboje spali.

Vejita. Właśnie. On też zachowywał się nawet jak na siebie dość nietypowo. Chodził taki dziwny, jakby mu czegoś brakowało, ale nie wiedział czego.

Głośne, agresywne pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją ze stanu zamyślenia. Podeszła do drzwi i spojrzała przez wizjer. To Goten.

Chłopak również wpatrywał się w wizjer z drugiej strony. Bulma spostrzegła, że miał zabawny, niemal sympatyczny wyraz twarzy. Ale to było chwilowe. Wraz z otwarciem drzwi i przekroczeniem progu na jego obliczu namalował się znany już kobiecie od kilku miesięcy grymas niechęci i nienawiści.

-Witaj –rzekła niepewnie.

Nie odezwał się. Zaciągnął się jedynie papierosem i chuchnął jej dymem prosto w twarz.

Ściągnął czarną, bez rękawową koszulę z czaszką i przerzucił przez umięśnione plecy. Skierował się do sali treningowej.

-Goten! Vejita śpi, zaraz go obudzę! –zawołała.

-Go-ten, Go-tamten, bez różnicy...-westchnął.

Odkąd dowiedział się od matki, że nadała mu to imię, bo wiedziała, że spodobałoby się ojcu –znienawidził je. I ją. Za to, że tak na darmo poświęcała się dla takiego śmiecia, jakim według chłopaka okazał się jego protoplasta.

-Vejita...-szepnęła Bulma

Zbudził się. Instynktownie przytulił mocniej córkę i gotowy do starcia spoglądał gniewnie przymrużonymi oczyma. Uspokoił się, gdy spostrzegł, że to jego ukochana kobieta.

-Goten...

-Chryste, znowu? Pieprznięty dzieciak...

-Kurwa no, spóźniasz się... –warknął chłopak.

-Uważaj na słowa –fuknął i zdzielił go dłonią przez głowę.

-To tylko łacina –zaśmiał się.

-Ech, powiedz mi jeszcze raz: po co ty tu przychodzisz?

-Chcę zabić starego.

-I ty wierzysz w to, że taki szczeniak jak ty mu dorówna?

-Hmpf.

-Zgaś tę fajkę.

Zgasił papierosa o swoją dłoń i zasyczał.

Książę westchnął. Wystukał na klawiaturze odpowiedni kod i drzwi do sali treningowej otworzyły się. Goten uniósł dłoń w zwycięskim geście i wykrzyknął:

-Bóg jest z nami!

Po czym z przewrotnym uśmieszkiem wszedł do sali.

Bulma pokręciła głową z mieszaniną powątpiewania i dezaprobaty. Ze zrezygnowaną miną spojrzała na telefon. Uniosła białą słuchawkę i wystukała numer.

Nie miała na to ochoty, ale czuła, że nie mogła stać bezczynnie

Pierwszy sygnał.

Drugi.

Trzeci.

Wreszcie ktoś po drugiej stronie uniósł słuchawkę.

-Halo?- rozległ się słaby głos

-Witaj, Chichi, z tej strony Bulma...

-Ach, to ty –odpowiedziała lekko zrezygnowanym głosem tak, jakby spodziewała się kogoś innego.

-Ano ja-odpowiedziała średnio zrażona kobieta.

Usłyszała jakieś westchnienie, czy też cichy jęk.

-Słuchaj-kontynuowała –mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia...

Samochód terenowy marki CAPSULE przedzierał się przez gęsty, zielony gąszcz w jakiejś bliżej nieokreślonej dżungli. Niebieskowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku prowadziła szybko i pewnie. Miała poczucie misji do spełnienia. Wydawało jej się, że to, co robi może uratować czyjeś życie. Druga, o trzy lata młodsza czarnowłosa kobieta wyglądająca dobre pięć lat starzej od swej towarzyszki, siedziała z tyłu i kurczowo trzymała się zagłówka. Mamrotała coś po cichu w przerażeniu, ale jej słowa zagłuszał łoskot silnika.

Samochód przedzierał się przez kolejne knieje. Bulma włączyła automatycznego pilota i spojrzała na radar. Zmierzały w dobrym kierunku. Wróciła do steru.

Chichi nabrała świeżego, tropikalnego powietrza w płuca, aby jak najgłośniej wykrzyknąć.

-Po co my tak właściwie to robimy? Jaki to ma sens?

-To odmieni twoje życie, uwierz mi!

-Ono już się zdążyło znów odmienić i wcale mi się to nie podoba...-jęknęła.

-Tym razem zmieni się na lepsze! –roześmiała się i dodała gazu,

Bra, którą Bulma była zmuszona zabrać ze sobą siedziała spokojnie z tyłu. Była przyzwyczajona do szybkiej jazdy. Kontemplowała otaczającą ją z wszech stron piękną zieleń.

Było to dziecko niezwykle inteligentne jak na swój wiek, miała pomimo pięciu lat dojrzałość emocjonalną trzynastolatki, co niepokoiło tak bardzo podobną do niej matkę, która wiedziała, że trzynastolatki bywają nawet bardziej niestabilne emocjonalne. Gdyby zauważyła tajemniczy uśmiech swojej córki, z pewnością zwróciłaby nań uwagę. Ale zajęta była prowadzeniem pojazdu.

Pani Son zastanawiała się, jakim cudem dała się namówić na tę eskapadę. Nie była już taka młoda i cierpiała na depresję. Nie była w nastroju i nie bardzo w stanie podjąć się takiej misji, jaką było zebranie siedmiu smoczych kul. Żałowała poniekąd swojej decyzji. Ale Bulma była mistrzynią perswazji. Była przerażona, ale stoicki spokój dziecka siedzącego obok zdawał się dodawać jej otuchy.

Gohan ucałował swoją żonę na pożegnanie. Dochodziła jedenasta, a o dwunastej zaczynał lekcje we Wschodniej Stolicy.

Tak, on uczył.

Od kilku lat pracował jako wykładowca filozofii na jednej z tamtejszych uczelni.

Zawsze interesowała go nauka, a to, co w życiu przeżył skłoniło go do zastanawiania się nad sensem życia. On sam bardzo lubił rozmyślać. Dorywczo uczył także języka angielskiego w pobliskim liceum. Praca sprawiała mu wielką radość. Był bardzo podniecony. Dzisiaj był pierwszy dzień normalnych zajęć po letniej przerwie. Pierwsze „porządne" spotkanie ze studentami. Oni tak bardzo go lubili. Zadziwiał ich.

Był szczęśliwy, ale nie aż tak, jak zazwyczaj na początku roku. Martwił go własny protoplasta. Ale postanowił skupić się na swojej pracy.

Usiadł na rozklekotanej już z lekka kanapie.

Videl nienawidziła korzystania ze sławy własnego ojca i bycia na jego łasce, toteż swoje małe „gniazdko" urządzili za własne, ciężko zarobione pieniądze.

Od wejścia przez frontowe, dębowe drzwi kopulastego domu biegł długi wąski korytarz wyłożony jasnymi panelami. Na ścianie wisiały stare, pospolite obrazy przedstawiające dzieci bądź zwierzęta. Głównie smoki. Gohan od dzieciństwa miał do nich małą słabość. Na prawo znajdowały się stare, hebanowe drzwi prowadzące do salonu połączonego z gabinetem. Brązowa kanapa ze skórzanym obiciem stała przy ścianie na wprost drzwi po lewej stronie owego wejścia. Trochę dalej, na środku interieur stała brązowa, stara ława o potężnej nodze w kształcie smoczej łapy. Otaczały ją pufy i dwa fotele, które były w komplecie z kanapą. Wokół, na ścianach, nawet pod schodami stały regały z książkami. Najróżniejsze były to pozycje. Od Bakunina, przez Nietzsche do Tołstoja. Dosłownie najróżniejsze. Książki pasjonowały oboje młodych małżonków. W głębi pokoju stał murowany kominek, w którym iskierki i płomienie podskakiwały wesoło, a nieco dalej, w kącie stało staroświeckie biurko, a nań stało dziwo- komputer najnowszej generacji –prezent ślubny od Bulmy. Całość pokoju oświetlały kinkiety wyglądające jak kandelabry ze świecami.

Na wprost wymienionego wcześniej wejścia frontowego znajdowała się małżeńska sypialnia, zaś na końcu po prawej stronie toaleta i łazienka.

Sypialnia była wystrojona w najróżniejszych odcieniach czerwieni, urządzona w stylu blisko wschodnim. Na wielkim łożu stojącym przy ścianie leżały orientalne poduszki i wielka czerwona kapa. Nad nim zaś, wisiała Rubensowska reprodukcja. W kącie stał adapter na stare, winylowe płyty. Dwa wielkie okna zasłonięte były bordowymi zasłonami z frędzlami. Na suficie wisiał staroświecki żyrandol. Czerwonawe ściany ozdobione były malowidłami autorstwa Videl, która była wszechstronnie uzdolnioną osobą. Małżonkowie określali tenże wystrój jako barokowo-orientalny, a Goten stwierdzał jedynie, iż pokój wygląda jak burdel.

Gohan wiązał swoje oliwkowo zielone tenisówki za kostkę –jego znak rozpoznawczy i pakował podręczniki do wyświechtanej, czarnej torby. Już miał dłoń na klamce, gdy jego żona zawołała z kuchni (do której to przechodzi się przez salon):

-Hej, kochanie! Poczekaj, mam obiad dla ciebie!

W kuchni szwedzki stół. Wiadomo, Saiyanie jedli dużo. Spakowała prowiant do kapsułki i włożyła ją do kieszeni kraciastej marynarki męża, po czym poczochrała go czule po głowie.

-Hej, czesałem się! –roześmiał się mężczyzna.

-Tak ci lepiej –odwzajemniła uśmiech jego żona.

-Ojej...

-Tylko masz mi to wszystko zjeść! –klepnęła go po kieszeni –w końcu przygotowywałam ci to całe dwie godziny! – pogroziła mu w żarcie palcem

-A jak nie to co? –zaśmiał się wesoło?

-To mi to będziesz musiał jakoś wynagrodzić –kokietowała,

-W naturze? –na jego twarzy pojawił się ten Sonowski uśmiech.

-Tak, na przykład –roześmiała się i klepnęła go po plecach

-Hihi...

-Idź już bo się spóźnisz!

-Idę, idę –roześmiał się.

-I życzę sobie miłego dnia! –wykrzyknął jeszcze roześmiany zza drzwi.

Pokręciła głową. Kochany Gohan.

-Ja tobie też!

- Pozdrów małą!

-Leć!

-Aha, bym zapomniał!

Westchnęła i zakluczyła drzwi.

To był jego piąty rok na uczelni. Najpierw miał zajęcia z pierwszym rokiem. Sądząc po ocenach w indeksach jego zeszłorocznych podopiecznych-zobaczy wiele „starych" twarzy.

Uśmiechnął się. Wyczuł ki swojego na swój sposób ulubionego studenta w miejscu, gdzie powinna być tablica. Czyli Peter Winerikov coś pisał. Wszedł, a w progu zawołał:

Bez względu na to, co pan pisze panie Winerikov, poświadcza pan nieprawdę, jak Boga kocham!

Na tablicy było wypisane: „Sensei jest prawiczkiem!"

Studenci roześmiali się. Peter, również śmiejąc się zaklął i odłożył kredę, po czym wrócił na swe miejsce zaraz przy pulpicie wykładowcy.

-Witam pana po jakże długiej przerwie, panie prezydencie, ee... to jest psorze –roześmiał się.

-Moje trampki zaraz powitają pana tyłek. Jak jest, Peter?

Wysoki brunet o niebieskich oczach, pociągłej, trójkątnej twarzy i orlim nosie, ten nazwany Peterem zasalutował.

-Melduję posłusznie, że Irasiad jest dzisiaj nie w humorze!

Westchnął i pokręcił głową.

Siedząca nieopodal zbulwersowana niebieskooka blondynka była wręcz zniesmaczona tym, że wykładowca i student są ze sobą per „ty".

-Jak to jest proszę pana, że pan Winerikov odnosi się do pana w taki sposób i pan nie reaguje?

-Otóż już wyjaśniam, panno...

-Duckens.

-A więc panno Duckens. Znam pana Winerikova aż za długo. Rzecz zadziwiająca, iż jest to jego piąte podejście do studium meandrów rzeki zwanej dalej filozofią... Notabene panie Peterze, za dużo pan filozofuje. Jak tak dalej pójdzie pobije pan rekord niejakiej panny Philips, która jest tu siódmy rok...

-On jest tu tyle lat? –zdziwiło się pół sali.

-Szoking, nie? Bijcie brawa –roześmiał się Peter zaczął się kłaniać.

-A właśnie, czemu wciąż jestem na pierwszym roku? –dodał po chwili.

-W którym wieku tworzył Nietzsche? –odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

-W renesansie?

-Dlatego. –stwierdził dobitnie. –i renesans to nie wiek –dorzucił.

Winerikov zarumienił się i zamilkł.

-Tak w ogóle to co u pana? –zapytała jedna z kobiet, niska, rudowłosa i przy tuszy.

-Miło, że pani pyta, pani Everlyen...Cóż, żona wciąż boska, ja boski tylko dziecko wkurzone i stary mi nawiał...-rzucił

-To niech pan pozdrowi panią Son i córeczkę!

-Nie, nie podniosę ci oceny, Soniu –uśmiechnął się Gohan.

-To akurat było bezinteresowne –roześmiała się.

-Ja bym tego twojego starego skopał, jak wróci –rzucił Peter.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie wróci... –odparł Gohan tak lodowato, że Petera przeszły ciarki.

Wrócił do domu późnym wieczorem. Był wyraźnie wyczerpany.

Videl zobaczyła męża i przejęta spytała:

-Co ci się stało?

-Peter.

Peter? Przecież on go lubił. Najwyraźniej coś się stało. Zmartwiła się. Coś naprawdę było nie tak.

-Co...jak to?

-Wiesz, ja nie jestem teraz w nastroju do żartów, a on...

-Byłeś taki zasmucony przed wszystkimi? Wystraszą się!

-Trochę grałem, ale Peter przez całe dwie godziny robił swoje, a ja naprawdę...

-Rozumiem.-szepnęła.

Przeszli do kuchni. Videl przytuliła się do męża.

-Co z Pan? –spróbował zmienić drażliwy temat.

-To samo co z tobą. Nie chce jeść.

-Cholera...

Gohan nie mógł wytrzymać. On teraz zniszczył mu jeszcze dziecko. Jego jedyną córkę.

Coś w nim pękło. Oparł się o szary blat kuchenny, zacisnął pięści i zaczął łkać.

Videl...ja go tak bardzo nienawidzę...! Nie mogę patrzeć na siebie w lustrze przez tę nienawiść! Zabiłbym go, gdybym go dorwał! Własnego ojca! Videl to jest chore...Pomóż...

Objęła go z całych sił. I ucałowała w czoło odgarniając delikatnie opadające na jego czoło włosy.

-Nie Gohanku, to nie jest chore...Rozumiem cię...

-Ale ty go nie nienawidzisz?

-Nie... –przyznała.

-Ja nie chcę tak żyć-załkał.

-Jestem z tobą kochanie, jestem z tobą –szepnęła i rozpłakała się .

Tak bardzo bolało ją serce na myśl o cierpiącym Gohanie...

Nie mogła znieść tego widoku.

Miała żal do Goku.

Co prawda był dorosły, ale...

To, co zrobił było po prostu nie fair.

Już nie chodziło o to, że było to zło wyrządzone jej, ale im –jej najbliższym.

Tego nie mogła zdzierżyć. Była wściekła. Do tego martwiła się o swojego szwagra, Gotena, z którym wyraźnie działo się coś niedobrego. Nie wiedziała tylko co. Ale tak bardzo chciała pomóc. Było jej żal nawet teściowej, która została sama ze swoim synem marnotrawnym.

Ale najbardziej było jej żal Gohana.

Jego serce było przepełnione bólem.

Bała się, że niedługo czara goryczy się przepełni.

O ile nie stało się to już teraz.

Stali tak przytuleni i płaczący w bladym świetle księżyca przez jakieś piętnaście minut. Wreszcie w milczeniu wszyscy, nawet Pan zjedli kolację i położyli się spać.

Z winylowej płyty leciała muzyka.

„ja i ty nocne miasta ćmy

ty i ja dziwne miasta dwa

niczego więcej nie chcę

niczego nie muszę

niczego już nie szukam

śpijmy przytuleni jak dwoje szczeniąt,

którym zdechła suka.

ja i ty

nocne miasta ćmy

ty i ja

dziwne miasta dwa

niczego więcej nie chcę

niczego nie muszę

niczego już nie szukam

śpijmy przytuleni jak dwoje szczeniąt,

którym zdechła suka."

Gohan nie mógł spać. Rozmyślał.

Pamiętał, kiedy był bez ojca po raz pierwszy...

Tego nie miał mu za złe.

Wręcz przeciwnie, był mu za to wdzięczny, bo poznał wtedy Piccolo-swojego największego przyjaciela.

Zaraz, był wdzięczny ojcu za to, że ten umarł?

Nie, to bez sensu...

Ale po Namek...

Dlaczego nie wracał tak długo?

Dlaczego?

Czyżby już wtedy trening był ważniejszy?

Gdyby nie pojawił się Trunks...

Oni...

Oni wszyscy by wtedy już nie żyli.

Bo przecież on pojawił się dopiero trzy godziny później...

Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju.

Co tak naprawdę było dla ojca w życiu ważne?

Pamiętał, że kiedy matka pytała go o to, co lubi robić, odpowiedział, że lubi „dobrze zjeść i powalczyć z kimś mocnym"...

I to wszystko?

To był ten wielki Saiyan –zbawiciel?!

Wiedział, że ojciec nie lubił ratowania świata.

Tej czynności znaczy się.

Vejita mu o tym opowiadał.

Przecież wtedy, z Buu przyznał się, że mógł go pokonać na samym początku, ale nie zrobił tego –oddał to jego bratu i Trunksowi -dzieciom na litość boską!

A teraz odleciał sobie w siną dal z reinkarnacją tego, który ich pozabijał.

Już nawet nie wspominał o tych siedmiu latach, kiedy nie utrzymywał z nimi żadnego kontaktu.

Dobrze wiedział, że mógł to robić, a tak nawet nie wiedział, że ma dwóch synów, że na Boga-zostawił żonę w ciąży i to niemal bez pieniędzy!

Bezczelne.

Egoista!

Wszystko jego!

Wszystko on!

Tylko nie to, co trzeba!

A teraz zostało mu jego smutne „ja".

Niech sobie nawet zgnije w tej Afryce.

Gohan w tej chwili nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby dusza ojca poniewierała się w najgłębszych czeluściach piekieł.

Impertynent.

'Niech zdycha.'

Troglodyta.

'Niech zdycha.'

Za moją córkę.

'Niech zdycha'.

Za brata.

'Niech zdycha'!

Przerażony niezmiernie swoimi myślami przytulił się mocniej do żony. Ale głos w jego głowie –głos będący palącym poczuciem niesprawiedliwości nie dawał mu spokoju. Te dwa piekielne słowa odbijały się z hukiem we wnętrzu jego czaszki.

Bardzo obwiniał się za te myśli.

Wiedział, że troszkę to wyolbrzymia, ale...

Ale tak to widział.

W końcu zmęczony rozmyślaniem usnął skierowany twarzą do pleców Videl.

Goku siedział na plaży zwrócony twarzą w stronę błękitnej toni pomarszczonych fal morza.

Wciąż myślał o decyzji, którą podjął. Z okolic domu wyczuwał złe wibracje.

Czy naprawdę postąpił słusznie?

Nie wiedział.

Nie wiedział właściwie nic.

Był cały czas otępiały.

Treningi nie przynosiły efektów.

Uub był marnym uczniem.

Coraz bardziej zaczynał wątpić w prawość i słuszność swoich czynów.

Czuł się jak w cierniowej koronie.

Odnosił wrażenie, że po twarzy spływa mu krew.

Ale nie.

Były to bezwiednie wypływające łzy.

Parzyły.

Nad nim przez całe życie wisiało fatum zbawcy świata.

Dlaczego?!

Dlaczego nie mógł żyć normalnie?

Źle się czuł wykonując swą szlachetną i nikczemną zarazem misję.

Już chyba sam nie wiedział o co walczył.

Bo chyba nie o sprawiedliwość.

Nie ma sprawiedliwości –jest tylko śmierć.

Po raz pierwszy wyszedł umysłem poza tę naiwną ułudę o miłości i sprawiedliwości.

Tego nie było.

Nie u niego.

I nie w jego sercu, bo odczuwał ból swoich dzieci i wnuczki.

Ale już nie mógł wrócić z obranej drogi.

Przeznaczenie musiało się wypełnić.

Świat ktoś musiał zbawiać, aby żyć mógł ktoś.

Bez względu na koszty i wyrzeczenia, jakie przyjdzie ponieść.

Tak, to co zrobił było w jego odczuciu na dłuższą metę słuszne.

Słyszał, jak nieopodal śpiewała jakaś starowinka:

„Przejść długim płaczem zapomnianych ścieżek

przez puste, krwawe wydmy słów i szorstkich spotkań

spłynąć wykwitem płatków zmiodnialych na wiosnę

jak cisza biała, gęsta, miękką wonią słodka.

Przejść... gromnicami drzew odprawić święta,

krzyżami wonnych dni zasadzić puste drogi,

O łukach nieba, brudnych przechodniach pamiętać,

być przyjacielem smutnych i najcichszym bogiem.

I siać niepokój sumień w oczy - brudne szyby

na pośmiewisko i na kłamstwa wieków.

Przez drogi cierpkie, dalekie i gorzkie

po coś tu do nas przyszedł, boże czy człowieku?

I w końcu

kłamstwem rozcięli przymknięte powieki,

pękł kobalt nieba szorstkim poszumem błyskawic,

niebo spłynęło szybkim w horyzont odbiegłem

kroplami sinymi mleka ciszę zadławić.

Zastygła wolno krew na zwiędłych kartach księgi,

przechodzą bose nogi w pyle, jak co dzień

i kiedy konasz co dnia na krzyżach przydrożnych,

minę cię nieobaczny, zmęczony przechodzień."

I nadszedł ranek. Słońce przebiło się przez niedosłonięte z pośpiechu zasłony i jego promienie padły na śpiące twarze małżonków wtulonych w siebie jak samotne kocięta.

Gohan obudził się, rozejrzał się niemrawo po pokoju, wreszcie odzyskał świadomość, którą ośmielił się ukraść mu wczorajszy niespokojny sen.

Najdelikatniej jak mógł, aby nie obudzić żony, zsunął się z łóżka. Poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Kilkanaście minut później Videl czekała na niego w kuchni ze śniadaniem, kawą i przecierającą nieprzytomnie oczy córką.

-Dzień dobry tatusiu –rzuciła z lekka weselej Pan.

-Dzień dobry kochanie –rzekł i ucałował ją w czoło.

Pocałował się także z żoną.

Zasiedli do posiłku. Gohan zjadł w pośpiechu. Założył buty, zarzucił torbę na ramię i oznajmił:

-Idę zobaczyć co robi Goten, a potem lecę prosto do liceum... –uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

Młodszy z braci Son otwierał już drugą tego dnia zgrzewkę piwa. Matki jak nie było, tak nie było, a więc nie martwił się o żadną eskortę do szkoły. W końcu był już trzeci dzień października.

Leżał rozwalony zdawałoby się beztrosko na zniszczonej wersalce, popijał tanie piwo, popalał papierosa i czytał jakieś podejrzane pisemko.

Na cały regulator leciało „Living on my own" w wykonaniu F. Mercury'ego.

Goten zdawał się myślami zapaść w muzykę.

Czuł się taki samotny.

Taki bezwartościowy i niechciany.

Alkohol we krwi wzmacniał chęć rzucenia się z dachu jakiegoś wysokiego budynku, ale u niego jako pół Saiyana nie przyniosłoby to zbyt wielkiego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

Szczerze nad tym w owej chwili ubolewał.

Wtem do domu zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł Gohan.

-Chryste, przycisz to! –zażądał.

-Nie. –odpowiedział spokojnie tamten i przewrócił ostentacyjnie stronę w czasopiśmie.

Westchnął.

-Goten. Gdzie jest matka?

-Wyszła.

-Godzinę temu? Dwie?

-Jakieś dwa dni temu.

Tego było zbyt wiele jak na środowy poranek.

-Dwa dni?!

-Przecież mówię. –warknął.

-I ty mi nic nie komunikujesz?!

-A kto ja kurwa, łącznik?!

-Goten! Uważaj na słowa!

Popędził do kuchni i pogrzebał w szafkach.

-Do ciężkiej cholery, ona nie wzięła leków! –wykrzyknął z kuchni starszy pół Saiyan.

-Gohan! Uważaj na słowa! –przedrzeźniał go brat.

Zignorował jawną obelgę pod jego adresem.

-Ty wiesz co jej się może bez nich stać?!

-Nie i nie obchodzi mnie to.

-Gotenie Son!

-Dee do dee dee! –zawył do muzyki ignorując starszego brata.

-Dość!

Gohan wyłączył płytę.

-Kto ci kazał to ruszać? –czknął.

-Jesteś pijany –wściekł się Gohan.

-O, zauważyłeś?

Westchnął. Chwycił brata za kołnierz i wsadził mu głowę do umywalki i odkręcił do końca kran z zimną wodą.

-Ała! Zimne, cholera!

-Idziesz-ze mną-do –szkoły!

-Mam mokre włosy.

-To użyj ki –warknął porządnie rozeźlony Gohan.

Goten podniósł swoją ki, po chwili wytworzyła się aura, a jego głowa była sucha.

-Idziemy.

Wrócił do swojego zagraconego pokoju, wyszperał kilka zniszczonych zeszytów i jakiś długopis, po czym wrzucił ekwipunek do plecaka-kostki. Wyszedł na korytarz założyć glany. Stawił się w salonie i rozejrzał niemrawo. Gohan taksował go wzrokiem.

-Goten, chyba nie pójdziesz topless...

Spojrzał na siebie.

No tak.

-Ano nie pójdę...-rzucił, po czym czknął.

-Więc?

-Co więc?!

-Goten!

-Dobra, dobra już idę.

Wrócił się i po drodze beknął siarczyście.

-Twoje zachowanie woła o pomstę do nieba, braciszku. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że z ciebie coś takiego wyrośnie...

-A ja pomyślałem. I zrobiłem.

Wrócił.

Miał na sobie czarną koszulkę z siatki. Stanął przed bratem i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

-No chyba żartujesz...

-Nie, a uważasz, że powinienem?

-Goten, proszę cię...-jęknął.

-Skoro braciszek tak pięknie prosi...

Po chwili powrócił z czerwonym bezrękawnikiem z Che Guevarą na siatkowej koszulce.

-Tak idziesz?

-Tak idę.

-Ech...No to lecimy!

Lecieli w milczeniu już kilka minut. W końcu starszy z dwojga braci nie wytrzymał napięcia.

-Czemu jesteś cały odrapany?

-Biłem się.

-Tylko mi nie mów, że zaatakowałeś jakiegoś Bogu ducha winnego człowieka na ulicy...

-Nie, to był Vegeta. –odpowiedział zdawkowo.

-O co poszło?

-O nic.

-I tak cię pokiereszował? Chyba będę musiał z nim porozmawiać.

-Nie fatyguj się. Staruszek po prostu próbował nauczyć mnie dobrych manier...-zaśmiał się

-Słuchaj, poi szkole wrócisz do domu, weźmiesz leki matki i je jej przyniesiesz, jasne?

-A dlaczego ja?

-Bo ja mam zajęcia na uczelni.

-Aha, i uczelnia jest ważniejsza od matki? Wykapany synek tatusia...

-A ty? Co masz do roboty?

-Bo ja wiem...mogę pić piwo, oglądać porno, pić więcej piwa i słuchać Queen...

-I nazywasz MNIE wykapanym synkiem tatusia?!

-Hej, ja przynajmniej nie robię zasranych wymówek, tylko mówię, że mam ją w dupie. –odpyskował.

Dolecieli do gmachu szkoły, gdy wybijała ósma.

Background do rozdziału: K.K. Baczyński –„Chrystus", Maria Peszek –„Ćmy", Agnieszka Chylińska –„Twoje smutne ja", DKA- „Marzenia", F. Merkury –„Living on my own"...


	4. 3 Pełni odcieni szarości

Pełni odcieni szarości26.01.07 -11.08.07

Wylądowali za jednym z bloków należących do pobliskiego osiedla. Gohan podszedł do zdewastowanych tamtejszych huśtawek. Videl mówiła mu kiedyś, że kilka lat temu zamordowano tu jej przyjaciela, miejscowego sprzedajnego drag queen- Sybillę. Przelawirował pomiędzy drabinkami i innym nie przydatnym już do użytku sprzętem, by dotrzeć do nijakiego krzyża wbitego w ziemię, stojącego lekko na uboczu. Figura zlewała się otoczeniem, trudno było powiedzieć, jaki kolor miało pierwotnie przesiąknięte zgnilizną drewno. Sądząc po obrazie ogółu wiadomym było jedynie, że od bardzo dawna nikt się tym nie zajmował.

Pół Saiyana zadziwiło i przeraziło zarazem to, że w tym miejscu wciąż bawiły się dzieci i przesiadywały staruszki. Bo na tym osiedlu, w świecie, w którym żyli tutejsi ludzie nie było lepszych rozrywek. Sprawę zabójstwa, jak mówiła ze złością jego żona –ignorowano. Był pewien, że ten ubogi pomnik pamięci postawili Sybilli współpracownicy, nie tutejsi.

Nie. To nie był taki kraj, w którym ludzie żyli po ludzku i w zgodzie. Nie.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego akurat teraz sobie o tym przypomniał. Może dostrzegał więcej, odkąd…? No właśnie. Pomyślał o Videl. Sięgnął z kieszeni kurtki chusteczkę, wziął jakiś patyk i zabrał się za oczyszczanie pomnika, jak i przestrzeni wokół niego. Tyle mógł zrobić.

A jeśli mógł robić, to robił.

Goten stał na szczycie schodów, które prowadziły wprost na parking przed szkołą. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni zmolestowanego papierosa i tanią zapalniczkę. Zapalił, a ukradkiem zerkał w dół. Budynek był parterowy i bardzo długi, w kolorze żółci, który chłopakowi przywodził na myśl mocz ze ścian parkowych szaletów. Całości dopełniały ciągnące się bez końca zakratowane okna i obrzydliwie niebieskie drzwi z pękniętą szybą.

Nie kwapił się, żeby zejść chociaż o jeden stopień niżej, o wejściu do szkoły nie wspominając. Obejrzał się za siebie. Jeśli jego starszy brat, będący tutejszym nauczycielem grzebał patykiem w ziemi zamiast iść na lekcje, to on tym bardziej nie musiał.

Miał ochotę przejść się do pobliskiego parku, który kończył się tam, gdzie zaczynał się szkolny parking. Jakiś czas temu odkrył to miejsce na nowo, i Boże, o ile ciekawsze miał tam zajęcia! Na samą myśl poczuł, że wywracały mu się wnętrzności. I tak wiedział, że zwieje po dwóch pierwszych lekcjach, czyli tych, które prowadził jego brat.

Z samochodów wychodzili spóźnieni nauczyciele. Jego wychowawczyni, która zaparkowała akurat pod schodami, wyszedłszy z auta spostrzegła Gotena i mamrocząc coś pod nosem wskazała palcem na przestrzeń obok siebie, co chłopak słusznie zinterpretował jako „do nogi". Uśmiechnął się wrednie i pomachał jej tak, jakby był co najmniej papieżem. Przesunął się lekko w bok tak, aby kobieta nie spostrzegła, że jeden z jej kolegów po fachu zamiast prowadzić lekcje, majstrował coś przy krzakach. Ot, drobna braterska przysługa, którą zamierzał mu wypomnieć, gdy tylko nadejdzie stosowna chwila.

Drobna szatynka o jak to zwykł określać nawet w jej obecności Goten: „schziodebilnych oczętach strusia i fryzurze wprost spod wiadra" tupnęła i ponowiła ciche groźby pod jego adresem. Ten udał, że nie słyszał, po czym uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i wycedził:

-C'est la vie…

Kobieta odeszła. Wiedziała, że i tak go dopadnie. Goten też o tym wiedział, ale jakoś się nie przejął. Stał sobie dalej i kontemplował papierosowy dym.

Gohan uznał pracę za skończoną. Otrzepał się i wytarł ręce w brudną chusteczkę, po czym podszedł do brata. Odchrząknął.

Chłopak powoli przeniósł swoje olewcze spojrzenie ze schodów na twarz Gohana.

-No? –rzucił młodszy.

-Szkoła czeka, a ty stoisz w miejscu od jakichś dziesięciu minut.

-A tobie się nagle przypomniało, że jako dziecko nie bawiłeś się w piaskownicy i nagle za tym zatęskniłeś. I tak obaj jesteśmy spóźnieni, więc może…?

-Przecież jestem nauczycielem, który…

-Powinien prowadzić lekcje języka ojczystego w klasie III LSc, ale wybrał babranie się w piachu. Czyżbyś odkrył u siebie nową parafilię?

Ósma czternaście.

-Słuchaj, pamiętasz śmierć tego chłopaka?

-Tego, o tu? – rzucił Goten i wskazał głową na pobliskie krzewy.

-Mhm. Tak.

-Ech, Gaph…Tak, pamiętam o tym zdarzeniu…

-Więc, ee…jak to…jak do tego doszło?

Chłopak chciał zaciągnąć się papierosem, ale drugi mężczyzna wyrwał mu go z ręki i zgniótł.

-Ej, nie wiem, nie byłem jeszcze wtedy w liceum…

-To skąd o tym tyle wiesz? –spytał Gohan.

-Jakie znowu tyle?!

-No, ja na przykład nie wiedziałem, jak ten facet się nazywał…

-Ona. To była ona. –powiedział, Goten, a w jego głosie czuć było wyraźną pretensję.

-W takim razie, skąd tyle…o niej wiesz?

-Od Vid. –skłamał.

Park. Tam pamięć wciąż była żywa. W końcu, to było to samo otoczenie…

Ale o tym nie mógł powiedzieć bratu.

Chociaż czasami chciałby, tylko po to, żeby go zranić.

Rana za ranę, za ciosem cios.

Gohan wiedział, że on kłamał, ale już nie drążył.

I tak by mu nie powiedział.

Zmiana tematu.

-Czy widzieli nas jacyś ludzie?

-To zależy.

-Od czego znowu zależy? Mam ci dać pięć zeni, żebyś mi powiedział?

-To zależy od tego, czy Kubiaczkę uznajesz za człowieka, czy nie…

„Czyli z tego punktu widzenia, nikt nas nie zobaczył" –zaśmiał się Gohan.

Nie lubił tej kobiety.

Bo to „zła baba" była.

Przynajmniej w tej kwestii zgadzał się z bratem.

Westchnął.

-Wiesz, że ja cię potem nie będę ratował?

-Wiem. Dziękować.

-Idziemy. –oznajmił i pociągnął brata za koszulkę.

Mówił już od jakichś dziesięciu minut. Dwadzieścia siedem głów i tyle samo par oczu zwrócone było ku niemu i spijało każde słowo, jakie padło z jego ust, z wyjątkiem tej jednej, najważniejszej z głów.

Szatyn o orlim nosie spał jak zabity, z nienaturalnie przechyloną głową i rozwartymi ustami, a niewinny wygląd jego twarzy przywodził na myśl najdelikatniejsze z Bożych dzieciąt. Pomimo faktu, iż widok był doprawdy rozczulający, panna Duckens była bliska co najmniej wymiotów, a oczy miała wytrzeszczone do tego stopnia, że młody profesor przypomniał sobie o pani Kubiak i wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

-Nie no, tak nie może być…-westchnął.

Podszedł do Petera i zerknął do jego notatek, tych było naprawdę niewiele, co w sumie go nie zdziwiło. Bardziej przykuły jego uwagę nabazgrane długopisem dupy walające się po marginesach, i w innych miejscach, w które tylko dało się je wepchać.

-Ej…

-Rączki na kołderkę? Ale babciu, dlaczego…? –wymamrotał przez sen.

Przez klasę przetoczył się głośny śmiech.

-Halo, Petey…

-Gościu, jak wiesz, że cię na mnie nie stać, to się odpierdo…lol…

Śmiech zagłuszał teraz nawet odgłosy dochodzące z ulicy. Gohan zezłościł się nie na żarty.

-Te! Dupcia! –krzyknął i walnął pięścią w pulpit.

Panna Duckens najwyraźniej zemdlała. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do słuchaczy przepraszająco, na co pozostali odpowiedzieli uśmiechem, a na niedysponowaną towarzyszkę machnęli rękoma.

Peter ocknął się. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po Sali, spojrzał w oczy Gohana, a zaraz potem na notatki i w jednej chwili uderzył z hukiem twarzą o blat, czerwieniąc się jak czołowy polityk, który przez głupotę powiedział „stanie mi", miast „stanie przede mną".

-O, kurwa…

Reszta wykładu przebiegła bez zakłóceń, chociaż Peter wciąż był chwilowo nieaktywny z twarzą przylegającą do stolika. Gdy tylko zajęcia dobiegły końca, młody mężczyzna chciał się jak najszybciej ulotnić, ale Gohan go zatrzymał.

-Peter, czekaj!

Stanął jak wryty i odwrócił się powoli. Uwaga poświęcana jego osobie chyba go nie cieszyła.

-T...tak?

-Słuchaj, poszedłbyś ze mną na piwo dziś wieczorem?

-Gohanie Son, jak śmiesz rozbijać własne małżeństwo?!

-Co…?A, Jezu, Peter! To nie ma nic wspólnego z odwłokami, które tak zawzięcie produkujesz po całym kajecie…

Szatyn wyszczerzył się w rozbrajającym uśmiechu.

Sam nie wiedział, czy czuł ulgę, czy nie.

W każdym razie, sytuacja była jasna.

A może jednak…?

Nie.

Nie i po stokroć nie.

Dać sobie spokój, i to teraz.

-To świetnie! –rzucił –to o której mam po ciebie wpaść?

Gdyby Gohan coś pił, to pewnie byłoby to już na ścianie.

-Ty po mnie?!

-Nu, myślałem, że zabawimy się…

„Kurwa, człowieku, opanuj się!"

-Znaczy, że zaimprezujemy gdzieś w twojej okolicy…

-U mnie nie ma żadnych barów, mieszkam na zadupiu tysiąc kilometrów stąd…-zauważył.

-Ech…

-Więc o której ja mam po ciebie wpaść?

Panika.

Przecież nie mógł pokazać mu własnego mieszkania!

Czy to lokum w ogóle można było nazwać mieszkaniem?

No i dom domem, ale okolica…

Dobrze ułożony Gohanek pewnie nawet nie wiedział, że takie dzielnice istniały…

I lepiej by było, gdyby tak zostało.

No, bo co on by sobie o nim pomyślał?

Co taki grzeczny chłopak jak Peter mógłby robić w miejscu, do którego zapuszczają się tylko ci najbardziej zdesperowani dupodajcy i dupobiorcy, w większości „ejdsowcy", a całości dopełniają przesiedleni w poprzednim ustroju zestarzali ultrakatoliccy żądni krwi i zemsty?

Co, powiedziałby mu, że dla niego w większości to sami swoi?

Nie powiedziałby.

-Ee…wiesz, gdzie jest Recard Hotel?

-Kojarzę.

-No, to spotkajmy się tam o…dziewiątej, no i potem pójdziemy do fajnej knajpy.

-Ale ty mieszkasz w zupełnie innej części miasta!

-Wiem, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę –roześmiał się.

-To dlaczego wybrałeś miejsce tak odległe?

-Um, chciałem, żebyś poznał trochę miasto…

-Ale tę część miasta już znam, Peter. –westchnął.

-W takim razie pokażę ci ją z zupełnie innej perspektywy! –uśmiechnął się.

-Widzę, że cię nie przekonam. Niech będzie Recard…

-A więc do dziewiątej, złociutki! –rzucił wesoło i wybiegł, szukając po kieszeniach telefonu, który właśnie zaczął dzwonić.

-Narka!

Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Przywitały go cudowne zapachy płynące z kuchni oraz wesołe głosy.

-Tatuś! –Pan wybiegła z salonu i rzuciła się ojcu na szyję.

-Witaj, aniołku! –Gohan rozjaśnił się i ucałował dziewczynkę w czoło.

Videl opierała się o framugę. Pomimo tego, że była w brudnym, kuchennym fartuchu, Gohan uznał, że była cudowna. Przydługa grzywka opadała jej na oczy. Co chwilę ją poprawiała. Wciąż wyglądała na szesnaście lat.

-Hej…-uśmiechnęła się.

Podeszła do niego, a ten schylił się lekko, by mogła go pocałować.

-Nałożyć ci obiadu?

-Też pytanie –roześmiał się.

-Delicje…-powiedział, gdy wreszcie skończył jeść.

-E tam, ty to masz taki apetyt, że wszystko potrafiłbyś zjeść…

-Pieczona kupa z rzygami łososia! –rzuciła wesoło dziewczynka.

-Um..Pan?

-Tak, tatusiu?

-Kto cię tego nauczył?

-Wujek Goten…

-Typowe. –westchnęła Videl.

-Kochanie?

-Tak?

-Planujesz jakieś wyjście dziś wieczorem?

-Nie…

-To świetnie. –uśmiechnął się.

-A co?

-Bo wychodzę dzisiaj na piwo z Peterem…

-Jezu, po co?

-Wiesz, chciałbym z nim porozmawiać…o ojcu… i tak jakoś, w ogóle…przez te wakacje dużo się zmieniło…

-Och…Rozumiem…

Hotel mieścił się w surowym wieżowcu, wyglądającym jak niekończąca się tafla szkła, płynąca chciwie ku górze. Podobnie wyglądała cała dzielnica. Dzielnica ludzi biznesu, pomniejszych polityków, aktorów, piosenkarek, nowobogackich, oraz tych, którzy ze względu na swą zamożność nie byli już, albo w ogóle zwykłymi_ pedałami,_ ale _gejami_…

Peter nie lubił tej okolicy, ale bywał tutaj dość często. Powodem jego wizyt była ostatnia grupa mieszkańców…Kluby, przyjęcia, hotele…Wszystko to znał już na wylot.

Nie znosił 'gejowskich klubów', tej całej 'zabawy bez ryzyka', sterylności i wymyślnych drinków. Nie znosił apartamentów na piętrze i automatów z prezerwatywami. Tak samo było z techno płynącym z głośników i fałszywej atmosfery niewinnej zabawy panującej wokół, i udawania, że nie było żadnego grzechu…

Wolał bary tak ciemne i zapuszczone, że widać było tylko błyskające, głodne i często przekrwione ślepia, a jedyne źródło światła stanowiła pojedyncza jarzeniówka, zwisająca z brudnego sufitu jak samobójca. Uwielbiał czuć zapach stęchlizny, starego piwa mieszającego się z moczem, potu i unoszącego się nad głowami jak anioł śmierci odoru choroby.

To ryzyko, gdy wchodziło się z kolejnym facetem do brudnego kibla, żeby zarobić, albo po prostu sobie ulżyć. Nigdy nie wiedziało się, czy jest już się zarażonym, czy nie. Ten strach, czy przedłużające się przeziębienie jest już początkiem AIDS, czy tylko efektem ubocznym tego, że kilka nocy z rzędu rżnęło się z gołym tyłkiem przy oknie, którego nie dało się zamknąć. Barman brudną ścierą wycierał kubki, których oryginalnego koloru, chyba nawet sam Bóg nie pamiętał, a z tyłu, na zapleczu wielkości szafy kręcił się ktoś, kogo można było nazwać żoną lub mężem barmana, gdyby tylko dostali zezwolenie na ślub.

Tam wszyscy patrzyli na siebie jak na potencjalny towar, nie udawało się przyjaciół, którzy mieli miło i przyjemnie spędzać czas. Nikt nie przychodził dlatego, że tak było na topie, nikt nie ukrywał, że miał tylko jeden, jedyny cel. Z radia płynęło disco lat osiemdziesiątych…

Ale tych melin już prawie nie było, upadały jedna po drugiej, gdy ponownie zmienił się ustrój. Przeklinał rodzinę. Całą familijną prawicę i centroprawicę.

Z rzeki myśli wyłowił go obraz Gohana nadbiegającego z naprzeciwka.

Za siedem dziewiąta. Że też on musiał być taki, kurwa, punktualny…

W sumie, to wszyscy mają jakieś wady.

-Hej! –rzucił z oddali czarnowłosy i zamachał.

-Joł! –niebieskooki mężczyzna odwzajemnił zarówno gest jak i szczery uśmiech.

Po chwili spojrzał na swoją pierś i poczuł, że powieka mu zadrgała.

Niedobrze. Ono jednak nie spało…

-Nie…Milcz. –warknął do swojej piersi i nie chodziło tutaj o przemawianie do własnego serca.

Bo Ono to zupełnie inna sprawa, i lepiej dla nich obu by było, gdyby Ono siedziało cicho.

Wiedział, że to przez rezygnację z brania leków na własną rękę, ale kwestię winy zwyczajowo zrzucił na Boga. I pracę.

W tym momencie zdecydował, że umówionego piwa skosztują na w miarę neutralnym gruncie. Ryzyko było zawsze. Ryzyko utraty najcenniejszej z niedoszłych i istniejących przyjaźni, bo obiekt jego zainteresowania- intelektualista przed trzydziestką nie wyglądał na takiego, co by się nie obronił przed gwałtem, czy jakimkolwiek działaniem w wiadomym jedynie Peterowi, bo przecież nie Gohanowi kierunku.

A Ono wciąż i wciąż mruczało…

Ej, to była Gohana wina. Mógł go przecież uprzedzić jakieś dwa miesiące wcześniej z kwestią tego zbawiennego i zarazem przeklętego piwa, pewnie zacząłby brać te przeklęte Ziperidy i inne badziewia specjalnie na tę okazję!

Dobra, to było w sumie bez sensu.

A teraz dopadł go nerwoból. Chyba za karę.

I nie chyba, tylko na pewno musi znaleźć się w toalecie i to szybko.

Może to być nawet Leninopole, bez różnicy.

Gohan, który dopiero co do niego doszedł nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, gdy jego ukryty wielbiciel pociągnął go za sweter i zaczął biec mamrocząc coś o pubie, w którym może niedługo zabraknąć miejsc. Gohan biegł bez najmniejszego problemu i śmiał się jak dziecko. Peter zaś czerwienił się niemożliwie, bo w biegu trzymał towarzysza za rękę, choć i tak dobrze wiedział, że nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Ale on miał taką potrzebę.

W każdym razie, cieszył się, że Gohan nie widział jego zarumienionej już poza granicami przyzwoitości twarzy.

Gdyby zobaczył, mogłoby się stać nieprzyjemnie…

W końcu zatrzymali się pod jedną z kamienic. Nie różniła się ona zbytnio od kilku pozostałych, gdyby nie wesoły gwar płynący ze środka wraz z punkiem sprzed kilku lat. Niby kilka lat, ale jednak zmiana ustroju…

Pół-Saiyan spojrzał w górę i rozczarował się, bo z szyldu nie odczytał zbyt wiele. „Pod dwoma p…"-głosił napis.

Reszta zbawiennie dla Petera była zabita dechami.

Ponownie spojrzał na zegarek. Nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu.

-Jeśli chcesz się napić, to musimy się pospieszyć…-rzucił i wciągnął go do lokalu.

-Pospieszyć? Dlaczego? –spytał tępo Gohan, łapczywie pochłaniający wzrokiem wnętrze pubu.

-Za niecałe dwie godziny rozpocznie się godzina policyjna…

-To wy tu macie godzinę policyjną?! Co to za kraj…?

Pomyślał, że nie przesadziłby zbytnio, gdyby odpowiedział: „mój"…

-Chwila. Zaraz. Moment. Już wyjaśniam. Czekaj. –rzucił, usadził gościa przy wolnym stoliku i podszedł do baru.

„ i _Jazda atomowa, czeka już na ciebie zgon! Jazda atomowa, władza zbiera strachu plon_! /i " –dobiegło Gohana z głośników.

Doszedł do wniosku, że wyjąwszy kilka przykrych epizodów, to miał o wiele spokojniejszą młodość, niż tutejsi, zagubieni ludzie.

A ludzie byli przeróżni. Na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było odróżnić kobiety od mężczyzn, a mężczyzn od kobiet. Zupełnie, jakby role społeczne się odwróciły.

Peter miał rację: pokazał mu tę okolicę z zupełnie innej strony…

W końcu dostrzegł, jak jego towarzysz lawiruje w tłoku z tym, po co przyszli.

Chwilę później postawił przed nim dzban pełen moczopodobnego browaru i dwa pokaleczone zarówno przez klientów jak i los kufle.

Peter westchnął ciężko i opadł na wyświechtaną kanapę. Spojrzał na wyraz twarzy ciemnego bruneta i rzucił sarkastycznie:

-Tylko nie pij zbyt dużo.

-Czemu miałbym nie pić wiele? –mężczyzna postanowił ciągnąć tę grę.

-Bo szybko dostaję pizdy. –Peter wyszczerzył zęby w rozbrajającym uśmiechu.

-Hm?

-Upijam się szybko.

-Sprawdzimy. –Gohan uśmiechnął się wrednie i nalał piwa.

Nie…!

Rany boskie, co on mógłby zacząć wtedy wygadywać!

Albo nie daj Boże-robić!

„_ i …A wszelka władza pochodzi od Boga! Bóg to ściema, Boga nie ma /i !_"

Peter uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

-Czasy twojej młodości? –spytał Gohan.

-Poniekąd. To trochę złożone. –odparł.

-Czekam więc na wyjaśnienia. –pociągnął łyk ze swojego kufla, czego zaraz pożałował.

-Od czego by tu…Okej…Jeśli zagłębiłbyś się w kręgi władzy Wschodniej Stolicy, to zauważyłbyś, że większość rządzących albo nosi nazwisko Winerikov, jest z nim spokrewniona, czy też w jakiś inny sposób z nim połączona.

Gohan uniósł brew.

-Czytałem, że wy tu macie demokrację…

Peter zaśmiał się gorzko.

-Oczywiście, że mamy! Są nawet dwie l e g a l n e partie: Zgromadzenie Kościelne i Grupa Odrodzenia…Obie prorządowe.

-Ile lat już tak macie?

-Pomyślmy…jest rok 1992… W osiemdziesiątym szóstym lewica oddała władzę. Ale za nich było niewiele lepiej. To też rodzina moja była, psia mać…

-Skoro było podobnie, to jak oni- tak po prostu oddali władzę? Wybory?

-O nie! –zaśmiał się-szturmem wdarli się do budynku Sejmu i przyłożyli noże do tych starych quasi gardeł…Spory konflikt rodzinny był wtedy…

-Ej, ale uczę od siedmiu lat i czemu niczego o przewrocie nie wiem?

-Tutaj uczysz od pięciu.

-Prawda. Zagmatwałem się.

-Też szybko pizdy dostajesz.

-A weź milcz…

-Nie, serio, to piwo jest lepsze niż samogon…

-Wróćmy lepiej do tematu. Skoro to twoja rodzina, to co ty robiłeś w tym czasie?

-W trakcie przewrotu? W szpitalu w Leninopolu byłem…

-Ale ja nie mówię o paru dniach…

-Złociutki, to był okrągły rok, nie licząc przepustek…-westchnął.

-To co to był za szpital?

-Psychiatryczny.

-Co ty do wafla pana robiłeś w psychiatryku…?

-A wiesz, wyrzeczono się mnie i…

-To nie powód!

- I wkręcono w niezłe gówno. –skłamał.

-Co konkretnie?

-Schizofrenia zdezorganizowano-paranoidalna.

-Chryste…

-No, do Chrystusa też nie pasowałem, w związku z czym, gdy osiągnąłem pewien wiek –musiałem przestać istnieć. Bywałem niegdyś aktywistą…różnych takich…byłby skandal, gdybym im się wpieprzył w paradę, kiedy wszyscy naraz postanowili zgwałcić państwo na śmierć –zaśmiał się gorzko.

Gohan się skrzywił.

-A po powrocie, co robiłeś?

-Kręciłem się trochę i zbierałem nowe doświadczenia –odparł wymijająco-a co było potem, to już wiesz: razem przekroczyliśmy próg naszej zacnej uczelni.

Son uśmiechnął się promiennie, jakby przypomniał sobie coś bardzo przyjemnego.

-Napijmy się więc za dalszą przyszłość, kto wie, ile jeszcze progów przyjdzie nam przekroczyć-zaśmiał się i napełnił kufle piwem.

Peter poczuł się jak debil, jednocześnie cieszył się, że w barze było dość ciemno, czuł, że jego twarz osiągnęła niepokojący poziom czerwieni. Stwierdził, że jego kompan też wyglądał podejrzanie, chyba miał naprawdę słabą głowę.

Wypili. Gohan odchrząknął i zaczął:

-Pamiętasz Cella?

Winerikov parsknął śmiechem.

-Szanuję i ubóstwiam twoją małżonkę, ale jej stary to może być niepokonany jedynie w swojej głupocie. Tak się zastanawiam, co się dzieje z tymi blondynami, których telewizja zrobiła w konia –uśmiechnął się, co w pół-Saiyanie wzbudziło podejrzenia –swoją drogą, czy nie wydaje ci się, że Gohan to cholernie rzadkie imię? I tak sobie też właśnie myślę, czy tamten dzieciak nie jest czasem w twoim wieku, Gohan?

-A…

-Też się cieszę, że zdecydowałeś się poruszyć tę kwestię, moja ty blond piękności.

-Przez wszystkie te lata myślałem, że praktycznie nikt nie pamięta takich idiotycznych szczegółów…

-No popatrz, a ja pomimo bycia praktycznie nikim –zapamiętałem. Twoje zdrowie, stary, i krewnych i znajomych zdrowie też niech będzie –klepnął Sona po plecach i pociągnął łyk ze swojego kufla.

Gohan, choć nie chciał, też wypił. Niewinne podchmielenie ewoluowało powoli, acz nieubłaganie w upojenie tanim alkoholem.

-Rozumiem, że oficjalny komunikat nie jest ci potrzebny? –roześmiał się.

-Nie, tamta zblokowana próba powiedzenia czegokolwiek, to było niezaprzeczalne zaprzeczenie. Chciałbym cię zobaczyć jako blondyna –Peter wybuchnął śmiechem.

-Może będziesz miał okazję. Chciałbym za to wiedzieć, czy potrafiłbyś naprawdę nie mieć powodu do śmiechu?

-Może kiedyś będziesz miał okazję się dowiedzieć… To jak żeście go załatwili, tę poczwarę?

-Dość długa historia…

-Jeszcze nam się nie śpieszy –stwierdził Winerikov i poszedł po następny dzban piwa.

A gdy wrócił, Gohan o wszystkim mu opowiedział.

Bar zaczynał świecić pustkami. Grupa kobiet kierujących się do wyjścia nuciła piosenkę: „ i _Oh, my love, my darling, I've hungered for your touch a long, lonely time, time goes by so slowly and time can do so much /i _". Jej słowa przepływały przez Petera jak rzeka –powoli, ale wypełniały go całego. Spojrzał na zegarek.

-Powinniśmy już iść –rzucił niechętnie i obaj wyszli przed lokal.

-Umm…ta godzina policyjna obejmuje tylko Wschodnią Stolicę?

-I w zasadzie okolice w promieniu dwustu kilometrów.

-Super –skomentował wesoło Son.

-Super? –zdziwił się szatyn.

-To przeniesiemy imprezę trochę dalej. Po prostu –czknął Gohan.

-Hola, piłeś –nie leć!

-Leciałeś –pij –odparł wesoło -Kinto!

Powietrze przeciął niewielki, żółty obłoczek. Peter o dziwo się nie zdziwił, był na tyle wstawiony, że mógłby uwierzyć praktycznie we wszystko, co zobaczył.

Młody pół-Saiyan wskoczył na chmurkę i pomógł się wspiąć na nią przyjacielowi, na wszelki wypadek usadawiając go na swoich kolanach, choć co zastanawiające –nie zanosiło się na to, by mężczyzna miał spaść z powodu wybrakowanej duszy, czy nieczystych myśli. Bardziej prawdopodobny byłby upadek powodowany nadmiarem wrażeń –kolana Sona o niebo przewyższało te marzenia niebieskookiego fantasty, które mógł on zakwalifikować do wydarzeń realnych.

Tymczasem Kinto ruszył w górę z ogromną prędkością. Peter wykrzykiwał sobie płuca, a Gohanowi prawie udawało się zagłuszać go śmiechem.

Po kilkunastu minutach morderczego lotu obłok gwałtownie zahamował i obniżył pułap do kilkudziesięciu centymetrów nad gruntem. Gohan zeskoczył energicznie, a Peter zsunął się, a raczej spełzł na ziemię, wciąż się trzęsąc, bardziej ze strachu, niż zimna, i rozłożył się na trawie tak ciemnej i wysokiej, że teraz, nocą, wyglądała jak nieskończona otchłań czerni, z której zagubione dusze wyciągały drobne dłonie ku niebu, również zalanego ciemnościami, przez którą przebijały się jedynie drobne światła sprawiające, że pobliska rzeka pobłyskiwała jak szklana kula, a wrażenie ciemności i zarazem przyjemnej izolacji potęgowały rozsiane wokół drzewa.

Gohan położył się obok i założył ręce za kark.

Szatyn odwrócił w jego stronę głowę i jęknął:

-Nie chciałbym wiedzieć, jak prowadzisz samochód…

-I się nie dowiesz, bo nie prowadzę, źle mi się to kojarzy, odkąd ojciec zdobył prawo jazdy –rzucił od niechcenia, po czym wstał z wariackim uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na twarzy-co powiesz na pierwszą kąpiel w tym roku akademickim?

Gohan rzucił się biegiem z radością dziecka w stronę tafli wody, po drodze walcząc z guzikami błękitnej koszuli. Choć Peterowi wciąż trzęsły się kolana, zdołał unieść się na nogi, pobiec za nim i krzyczeć:

-Do jasnej matki boskiej nie domalowanej! Jesteś pijany, utopisz się, stój!

-Ty się utopisz pierwszy, jestem Saiyanem, nie? Powinienem pływać jak pies! –odkrzyknął, z ledwością hamując śmiech.

-Widziałeś kiedyś pijanego psa?! Daj se spokój, jak wytrzeźwiejesz, to cię nawet zabiorę na basen!

Niepotrzebnie krzyczał dalej, ponieważ Gohan już był w wodzie, wobec czego zamilknął i przyspieszył kroku, choć co chwilę się o coś potykał. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zarumieniona twarz i reszta głowy mężczyzny wpatrywała się w jego oczy z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

-Się znalazła, NRDowska pływaczka –prychnął i wyciągnął rękę –wyłaź z wody, jeszcze za wcześnie na olimpiadę!

Son chwycił pomocną dłoń i niewiele myśląc, pociągnął towarzysza w stronę wody, czym ostatecznie rozwiązał kwestię jego oporu.

Peter wynurzył się z wody, minę miał taką, jakby kogoś właśnie zabił i pragnął jeszcze, Gohan odpowiedział mu niewinnym, rozbrajającym uśmiechem dziecka, które właśnie rozbiło urnę z prochami przodków.

-Masz szczęście, że znowu zapomniałem dokumentów…-westchnął.

-Ostatni raz tym leciałem, naprawdę. Przynajmniej w tym miesiącu. Albo ja będę prowadził –stwierdził zrezygnowanym tonem trzęsący się z zimna i ociekający wodą Peter, gdy obaj przedzierali się przez ciemne uliczki zrujnowanego blokowiska.

Modlił się w duchu, żeby nikt ich nie zobaczył, choć graniczyło to z cudem. Czujne oczy jego nieszczęsnych, żądnych ciał, niegdysiejszych towarzyszy niedoli były w stanie zarejestrować każdy ruch po wielu latach praktyki w zawodzie, ale okolica sprawiała wrażenie pustej, wyglądało na to, że pikietowanie w pobliskim parku powróciło do łask.

-Rozbiłbyś się po trzech sekundach, co chwile są tu latarnie, inne dupy i słupy, a bałbyś się wnieść wyżej, niż na dwadzieścia centymetrów.

-Za to gdybym ja był tam, gdzie reszta mojej pieprzonej rodzinki by chciała, żebym był, czyli po skończonym studium prawa karnego, to załatwiłbym karę śmierci każdemu, kto udostępniłby ci nawet rower, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo to byłaby zbrodnia przeciw ludzkości!

-Hej, uspokój się Petey, to wszystko było niechcący…

-Za pięć minut się uspokoję, kiedy już dojdziemy na miejsce i będę mógł zarzygać swoją osobistą parodię mieszkania po naszej cudownej podróży –uśmiechnął się w geście pojednania.

-I tylko dlatego polecieliśmy do ciebie?

-Jeśli bardzo zależy ci na tym, by pokazać się w tym momencie, w tym stanie żonie po to, by mogła nas w napadzie furii połączonej ze ślinotokiem i zespołem napięcia przed miesiączkowego dokonać cudu i nas dwukrotnie wykastrować widelcem, to mogę cię nawet odwieźć tym twoim czymś, ale nie byłoby mi to na rękę, bo jeszcze muszę na życie zarabiać.

Gdyby Gohan był trzeźwy, głębiej zastanowiłby się nad tym, co ma zarobek na utrzymanie wspólnego ze sprawnym libido, ale trzeźwy nie był, wobec czego zadał inne, bardziej frapujące go w tym momencie pytanie:

-A w jakim jestem stanie? –spytał, przyglądając się pozostałościom po drzwiach od klatki chodowej wieżowca, przed którym się zatrzymali.

-W różnych cię dzisiaj widziałem, ale w zjednoczonym, to jeszcze nie-odpowiedział Peter, gdy zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi odrapanej windy, zmierzającej na ósme piętro.

Wysiedli i skierowali się ku drzwiom znajdującym się na samym końcu nieoświetlonego korytarza, które Winerikov bezceremonialnie otworzył, po prostu pociągając za klamkę.

-Tutaj mieszkasz? A klucze?

-Nie potrzebuję kluczy, i w zasadzie tylko pomieszkuję –westchnął ponuro i kliknął na włącznik, zaraz potem oślepiło go światło pochodzące od surowej żarówki, zwisającej z sufitu w towarzystwie masy pajęczyn.

-Zaczynam czuć się…gównianie… -jęknął w Gohan, któremu nie udało się zatrzymać w myślach słowa, jakiego nie powinien był użyć.

-Walnij się na kanapę, zaraz cię ugoszczę –rzucił Peter i zniknął w pomieszczeniu, które później okazało się być łazienką.

-Czy to aby na pewno bezpieczne? –spytał niepewnie, taksując podejrzliwym wzrokiem mebel grożący co najmniej zawaleniem.

-Podobno gorsze rzeczy przeżywałeś –stwierdził szatyn wyłoniwszy się z pełnymi rękoma z toalety, i postawił przed wersalką miskę z wodą i ręcznik –to, jakbyś chciał rzygać, czy coś –dodał, gdy zauważył, że wzrok Gohana zawędrował ku szarej miednicy.

-Ale jeśli sprężyna wbije mi się w tyłek?

-To będziesz prowadził zajęcia na stojąco –odparł mężczyzna i wszedł do drugiego pokoju, z którego po chwili zwycięsko wrócił z pasiastym, dziurawym kocem i zużytą poduszką, barwną od plam niewiadomego pochodzenia.

Rozłożył je na materacu, uprzednio sprawdziwszy, czy nie wystają z niego żadne niebezpieczne części.

-Przebierz się i prześpij, i uważaj rano na kaca, najlepiej jego też spróbuj przespać –uśmiechnął się Peter.

Son odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył szatynowi dłoń na ramieniu.

-Dziękuję –powiedział i osunął się na kanapę –dobranoc.

-Dobranoc –odparł Winerikov i chwilę potem zamknął się w mniejszym pokoju, gdzie rzucił się z rozmachem na przedziurawiony w wielu miejscach materac, w którego dziurach ziała żółta gąbka.

Dochodziła godzina czwarta. Son spał głęboko na wersalce, a Peter opierał się o jej boczną ścianę i przyglądał się przez ramię spokojnej twarzy mężczyzny, wciąż oblanej rumieńcem i analizował wszystko od początku. Los po raz kolejny obszedł się z nim w okrutny sposób. Gdy wreszcie mając –w co jeszcze dzień wcześniej by nie uwierzył –przed sobą nagiego mężczyznę, o którym fantazjował od tak dawna, czuł niewiele poza wszechogarniającym zmęczeniem, rozczarowaniem, gdyż czar częściowo prysł i ochlapał mu twarz, żalem, bo wreszcie dobitnie odczuł, że szczęście było dla niego nieosiągalne i wstydem, ponieważ na pierwszy plan wybiła się obrączka na jego palcu, twarze żony i córki, które kiedyś przypadkiem spotkał, gdy natknął się na rodzinę zebraną w parku, z którego przerażony chwilę potem zdezerterował, zostawiając potrzeby same sobie.

Jednak naprawdę jemu było dane tylko rozładowywać się bez wyższych emocji, w społecznym szambie nocami, wieczorami łkać i jęczeć o kącie obskurnego lokum w ruderze na końcu świata, a za dnia sprawnie odgrywać rolę przyjaznego młodzieńca, bystrego studenta, wiernego towarzysza zabaw i wesołego heteroseksualisty, i marzyć o tym, by nareszcie przypomnieć sobie, jak wyglądał zdrowy sen, lub chociaż zwykła pościel, na którą dotąd sam nie był pewien, czy bardziej nie mógł, lub nie chciał sobie pozwolić.

Westchnął.

-Żegnaj, złudzenie moje, romans i seks był piękny, ale pora dorosnąć, oddać ciało, duszę, a szczególnie dupę nowemu kochankowi, któremu na imię świat rzeczywisty –szepnął sam do siebie.

Z trudem wstał, a idąc z powrotem do królestwa własnej sypialni musnął przypadkiem palcami skórę Gohana. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a wraz z nią powieki, piekące od wyciekających zdradziecko gorzkich łez. Łez, do których nie miał już więcej prawa.

Doczołgał się do pokoju jak skazaniec, który niechcący sam sobie nawet ostatni posiłek wywrócił na brudną podłogę.

Gohan opuściwszy kilkanaście minut wcześniej mieszkanie Petera, a przedtem pożegnawszy się z nim stanął jak wryty na środku chodnika, na brzegu schodów. Szok, w jakim się znalazł był tak wielki, że aż niepokojące go od rana pytanie –dlaczego jego przyjaciel miał taką opuchniętą twarz, uleciało z jego umysłu, gdyż wyplątawszy się z ścieżek zawiłego, biednego osiedla, w którym spał zeszłej nocy, jego oczom ukazało się miejsce, które znał aż zbyt dobrze. Obrzeża blokowiska Petera były perypetiami osiedla, na którym znajdowało się liceum, w którym kształcił się jeszcze jego brat, i w którym on sam zarazem uczył.

Od tak dawna. Tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko od siebie…

Pięć lat chudych.

BGM: Vanessa Carlton –Thousand miles, Dezerter –Burdel, Dezerter-Rejestr wariatów, Hellogoodbye-Here In your arms, Muse-Hysteria, JChSS –soundtrack –I don't know how to love Him, ST soundtrack –Looking for trade, ST soundtrack –Lullaby, My Chemical Romance-I don't love you, Barlow Girl –Never alone, Muse-Uno, Muse-Showbiz.


End file.
